It's Complicated
by leena.kumari1
Summary: <html><head></head>It's complicated. After a late night confession that leads to denial & awkwardness things take a nosedive aided by psycho Death Eaters, a lovestruck twin, Ginny Weasley's schemes & a house elf wearing neon togas. A delicious complicated confection. Fred/Hermione. Rated M for language & future sex scenes. Not 100% book or movie compliant of course. AU. Part fluffy, part dark.</html>
1. Making (no)sense of things

Hi everyone! This is my very first fanfic on this site. At first I was overwhelmed by all the wonderful stories I found of my beloved Potterverse on this site. A lot of you guys are such amazing authors I felt rather inadequate & hesitated to post up my story but what the heck.. I really like Fremione (also SiriusxHermione & RemusxHermione) but that's a different story. Haha. I was royally pissed at the ending of DH because I just don't like Ron (sorry Ron/RonHermione fans) for Hermione & Fred died. I was even more unsatisfied because it seems that in one of the first drafts for HP Fred & Hermione supposedly ended up getting married. Sigh. If only. So anyways enough of my random rumblings.. I hope that you guys enjoy this story. Though I miss receiving a new HP book or waiting for a new HP movie to release at least I still have fanfics to keep my cravings satisfied.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Fred & Hermione would be married with twenty children in tow.

_**Chapter 1**_

"What have I done?" Hermione stared at her own reflection in the small full length mirror that Mrs Weasley had placed in between her bed & Ginny's in the smallest bedroom at The Burrow. She smoothed her knee length red dress & tried to tidy her bushy hair that was still trying it's best to fight the full bottle of Sleakzy Hair Potion she had massaged into her scalp that very morning. Bill & Fleur's wedding. Hermione had been at The Burrow for more than a month helping the family plan for the supposedly simple yet in Hermione's opinion a rather complicated wedding. She had been ecstatic to attend a wedding despite all the darkness that was surrounding the wizarding community recently & what could be better than the wedding of a Weasley.

The Weasleys. They had accepted, loved & respected Hermione despite her blood status, despite being a pure blood wizarding family themselves. "My blood status..." Hermione couldn't help feeling a flicker of hurt as Draco Malfoy's sneering voice repeated the words inside her head. "Filthy little Mudblood." Brushing away the negative thoughts Hermione took a deep breath. She was happy at that moment. Well... not exactly happy. She felt a sense of uncertainty. Uncertainty after she had blurted out to a certain redhead last night that she liked him, liked him more than a friend.

She had denied those feelings, Denied it vehemently whenever they surfaced & mind you they surfaced at extremely regular intervals given the fact that Hermione had to live with him & his family for so many weeks. It was not right. It was not possible. How could she feel that way about him? They were polar opposites, he had an obvious disdain for rules & a voracious appetite for mayhem while she preferred plain old methods of following rules & had a rather immense dislike for practical jokes that insulted her intelligence. Yet she was constantly thinking of him. Sometimes he would flit in & out of her thoughts as she recalled a flash of two identical pairs of hands shaking her own as she half ran half tumbled towards the house table during her first year. Explosions emitting from their room whenever Ron invited her to The Burrow, their identical grins whenever Mrs Weasley shouted herself hoarse resembling a fire breathing Hungarian Horntail. The teasing about her love of books & stickling for rules that became something more after Hermione's fourth year at Hogwarts. Something more for Hermione at least. She started taking more notice of one particular twin. The one with the smatter of freckles just above his right eyebrow that resembled a star, the one whose nose was very slightly smaller than his brother, the one who teased her more often with a growing number of nicknames & jokes. The one who Hermione knew that she felt for because every time he was in close proximity she had either started denying her feelings or became so awkward she resembled her petrified self in second year.

But... but last night it was different. She had blurted out almost all her feelings for him after four glasses of Butterbeer at 2am. He had shown up once again at the most inconvenient time while Hermione was trying to collect her thoughts & restrain her feelings from getting the best of her. Only he could make her comfortable enough to down that many Butterbeers & despite her initial reservations had confessed that she adored him. "He looked appalled.. Well done Hermione. You'll be nothing more than his younger brother's friend, a know-it all bookworm who never approved of his jokes & personality." Hermione heaved a final sigh before she gave her own reflection a reproachful look. It was going to be a long day.

"I've liked you since I was 14." Her words reverberated around his head as he helped his twin brother put up last minute additions to the wedding altar. Live fairies were already sparkling above the podium where Bill & Fleur would be taking their vows in about an hour's time. Mrs Weasely was bellowing orders like a foghorn at anyone who had the misfortune to be in her line of sight. "Mum's having a real fit today eh? I had a close shave with her when she suspected I was planting dungbombs under the table of the bride & groom." George shuddered when he recalled his mother's crimson face raging at him. "Were you?" Fred yawned slightly. "Er.." George grinned back at his twin. "She knows us too well." George snorted. Fred let out an absent-minded grunt his mind still elsewhere, on a particular bushy haired witch who had in a rather inebriated state told him that she liked him since she was 14.

To Fred she was Hermione Granger. Ron's best friend, Harry's reliable sidekick & best friend, a brainy bookish witch. However he hadn't really thought of her in that way before. In that romantic sense where he'd have liked to sweep her up into his arms & snog her senseless. Sure he noticed how she had gradually blossomed into a beautiful young woman from the young rabbit toothed girl who had bounded up to him & the other Gryffindor's at their house table when she was 11. His eye had lingered upon her longer than he'd have liked during the Yule Ball where she had shown up in THAT dress with her hair & face made up. Perhaps that was the only time that Fred had ever felt that strong jolt in his stomach when it came to Hermione. He knew that his twin would tease him endlessly if he found out that Fred looked for that jolt In his stomach whenever he dated girls. That was how he personally knew that he had some interest in girl, some genuine interest.

Her confession threw him off. Hermione Granger had always made it clear that she disapproved of the way Fred & George weren't as serious or concerned about their education as she was. She hadn't approved of practically any plan of mayhem or mischief that Fred & George had concocted. She was boring. "Is she really? Is she really boring?" a snide small voice echoed inside Fred's skull annoying him immensely. He recalled the time where she had saved his neck from Professor Snape when he had let loose a Fanged Frisbee in the corridor, she had dumped his stash of Filibuster Fireworks into her enormous bag when the twins had been practically strip searched by Filch for mayhem inducing pranks, she had come up with the idea of starting the DA tossing aside her stiff demeanour to become a confident supporter of the DA a secret society, she had attended detention with the whole of DA scratching her left hand out with Umbridge's horrid quills, after detention despite being in pain herself Hermione had conjured up bowls of Murtlap essence for all the other DA members, she saved the DA from Umbridge's Cruciatus curse by distracting her into the Forbidden Forest, she had her arguments with him & George but she still appreciated the fireworks & the magic and work that went behind it.

"She's not THAT boring." The snide voice became even louder. "Granger cleans up nicely." George's voice interrupted his thoughts yet again. Fred turned around quickly causing his levitating charm to wear off suddenly making one of the fairies drop precariously before she caught herself. Ignoring her squeaky noises of complaints he watched Hermione ascending the stairs arm in arm with Ginny. Dressed in a rather low cut sleeveless knee length dress with her hair held up with a simple matching red clip she looked rather pretty. Not that Fred noticed too much or anything of course. He wasn't into bookworms. "Indeed." The snide voice popped up again. "Yeah not too bad." Fred answered coolly. George gave him a strange look. "Not too bad? She's practically the most beautiful 17 year old witch at this moment." He replied more forcefully than intended. Fred raised his eyebrows. "Um.. Let's just.." George tried to wave away his blunder but Fred had caught him. "Do you like her?" Fred questioned trying to catch his twin's eye. "Well... She's pretty." George answered in a non-committal way. Trying to ignore the well of irritation that was suddenly overflowing inside him Fred tried to question George even more but they were interrupted by Ginny & Hermione arriving with their wands out ready to help out. Fred met Hermione's large chocolate eyes & she quickly looked away a faint flush tinging her cheeks. It seemed she was recalling her half-drunk confession that morning to him & deciding not to make things more uncomfortable Fred led Ginny away to sort the wedding gifts into neat piles leaving George with Hermione at the podium.

Hermione watched Fred's tall muscular form leading his sister's smaller lankier frame away towards the other end of the field. He had not acknowledged her presence & seemed intent on getting away from her as far as possible. "Just like how he bolted last night after my mouth ran away with me." Hermione sighed feeling an incredible sadness fill her up. "Hey.. Are you okay?" she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. George was staring at her in concern. "I'm fine George thank you. I guess I'm just stressed I guess.. A lot of things on my mind and..." Hermione trailed off as George's expression turned into amusement. "I'm babbling again." She looked at the grass & felt herself blush. "It's okay. The resident bookworm usually has a lot on her mind." George's voice was teasing. Hermione smiled up at him gratefully, he had just eased her embarrassment with just one sentence. "Butterbeer?" he conjured two mugs up & handed one to Hermione. She stared at the warm gold liquid her mind immediately flashing back to Fred's face of mortification as she told him she liked him. However George was too sweet & Hermione couldn't turn down his offer. "Sure thank you. Wow. They are beautiful." She took the mug with a genuine dimpled smile & gestured up at the fairies above their heads not noticing the look on the older man's face as she sipped her Butterbeer drowning in her own thoughts again. "WHERE DID THOSE TWO MUGS OF BUTTERBEER DISAPPEAR OFF TO? IT MUST BE THOSE TWO. FRED! GEORGE! STOP MESSING WITH THE BEVERAGES OR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING WITH THE GNOMES TONIGHT!" Mrs Weasley's voice carried over the tents. Hermione caught George's eye & giggled.

"FRED!" Ginny yelped in a most Mrs Weasley sort of voice when the table leg collided painfully with her shin. "What are you doing?" she hissed at her older brother whose gaze was fixated on something in the distance. Ginny whipped around & saw Hermione and George drinking mugs of Butterbeer & giggling together. Fred's usual expression of bemusement had turned rather stony. "Don't tell me.." Ginny stared at Fred. "What?" Fred asked not taking his eyes off the couple in the distance. "George likes Hermione doesn't he? Oh my gosh.." Ginny gave a sudden start. "Wha.. No. He doesn't." Fred shook his head. "How would you know that?" Ginny gave him a very piercing stare. "Er. He's my twin. He tells me everything." Fred shrugged. "Hermione suits him well." Ginny said after a few moments of awkward silence. "She suits me better." Fred mumbled & saw Ginny glance at him suspiciously again. She was going to get to the bottom of this matter or her name wasn't Ginevra Weasley.


	2. Misplaced Affections

**So I got one follower for this story. Haha. It makes me happy that people do read my story & someone even liked it enough to follow it. Thank you & please enjoy the story. I hope my readers have as much fun as I have writing this out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or else Fred would have lived a full happy life with Hermione & their babies. *sobs***

"So who is your date for the wedding today?" Ginny pipped up as Hermione saw her & Fred return to her & George's sides by the podium. "We were thinking of asking out a couple of Fleur's Veela cousins, you know girls who look like her.. Flipping gorgeous." Fred winked at George. Ignoring her pang of sadness Hermione turned away from the conversation her eyes on Harry standing a few feet away apparently lost in his own thoughts as well. He was drawing circles on the grass with his wand causing it to emit a singeing odour. "Harry! Don't set fire to the grass!" Hermione leant forward & took his hand. "Huh what?" Harry turned around to look at her causing Fred, George & Ginny to snort. "You're the one who'll sleeping with the gnomes tonight if you burn down this place." George laughed.

Hermione saw her best friend blinking at them as if he had been woken up from a deep stupor & Hermione knew that he was thinking of the Hocruxes that had to be destroyed, to destroy Voldermort altogether. "I'm with you Harry." She gave his hand a soft squeeze. Harry shot a grateful smile at her & squeezed back gently. He left soon after followed by Ginny who gave Hermione a wink. Hermione laughed as Ginny caught hold of Harry's waist & leaned onto his shoulder.

Harry & Ginny belonged together & Hermione prayed that Harry should get a happy ending in the future, a family with Ginny would ease all his burden. She however hadn't noticed that the twins had stopped speaking & were both staring at her as she smiled after Harry & Ginny. Hermione turned back to them with a small smile. "You love Harry don't you?" Fred asked suddenly. Hermione was taken aback. "I do love him. He is one of my best friends & he'll always have me to support him through difficult times. I only wish that I could ease his pain more but I'll do what I can to help him destroy Voldermort." Hermione's dark brown eyes lit up with a determined light. "You really would die for him?" George asked looking slightly jealous. "I'd die for all of you Weasleys apart from Harry." Hermione smiled back & noted the shocked looks on two identical faces, her eyes lingered slightly longer on Fred's face.

"Hermione sweetheart! Help me out here will you?" Upon hearing Mr Weasley calling her over she ran off to help him fix a table leg that had loosened itself & was tottering unsteadily with all the presents atop it. "She's really.." George had no words to describe the petite witch now helping his father her brown hair starting to revert back to its original curly messy state. Fred agreed with his twin silently. This witch was full of surprises. He had seen the brief flash of hurt as he talked about Fleur's Veela cousins & mentally kicked himself.

"Oh & Fred.." George turned to his twin. "You can have Fleur's Veela cousins. I'm not interested in them." Fred raised his eyebrows, his brother ladies' man extraordinaire was refusing to have fun with a couple of Veelas, which was more surprising than Voldermort playing with a kitten. "Who are you going to ask?" Fred asked an uncomfortable feeling in his gut already sensing the answer. "Someone else." George's eyes fell on a head of dark chocolate curls that shimmered under the sunlight. Fred sighed not knowing why he was so bothered about George showing interest in Hermione.

"Who asked you to dance?" Ginny asked Hermione as they stood in the corner ushering the guests into the huge tent's spacious interior. "So far Harry & Ron." Hermione shrugged. "Oh you wait... All my brothers will ask you to dance." Ginny nodded. Hermione seemed surprised. "All of them?" her heart felt light at Ginny's words, perhaps even though he wasn't interested in her a certain handsome half of the Weasley twins would ask her to dance. "Well maybe not Bill. Um.. Fred too." Ginny watched Hermione's reaction & saw her eyes dim.

"Fred wants to dance with all the Veelas especially Fleur's two best friends. George however says he's saving his first dance for someone else." Ginny intoned with a rather obvious wink. Hermione blinked at her friend. What was she talking about? "George likes someone?" she asked with mild interest. "It seems so. There is this girl you see.." Ginny smiled even wider. "Talking about me?" George appeared with a pop behind Ginny causing her to shriek & spill pumpkin juice over her gold dress. "GEORGE!" she wailed gesturing at her messy dress. "I'll fix it." Hermione volunteered trying to keep the peace.

"Ergh. Don't bother. I'm going to clean this mess up & then find Harry to snog." She stalked away after shooting a deathly glare at George. Hermione couldn't help but giggle at this bantering. "So what were you talking about? Something about me?" George eyed Hermione curiously. "Ginny told me you liked a girl." Hermione smiled & then frowned when George suddenly spit out a mouthful of champagne. "Wh.. What?" his blue eyes widened. "She just told me you liked someone not Fleur's Veela cousins. I don't know who it is since you appeared already." She shrugged. "Oh." George seemed relieved.

"So who is it George? Angelina or Katie?" Hermione asked noticing that George was turning redder by the moment. "It's not them. Someone else." He sputtered. "Oh really? Who?" now Hermione looked genuinely interested. "It's.." George's voice faltered. He didn't really 'like' like Hermione. He just found her pretty, intelligent & just flat out amazing but it wasn't love or anything like that. "Is it?" George wondered aloud. "Huh?" Hermione's brown eyes clouded over with confusion.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you when I finally manage to let her know how I feel." George grinned at her. "Ah.. Okay. Best of luck George. Any girl would be lucky to have you." She patted his arm reassuringly. "Then will you do me a favour?" George turned to her his voice sincere. Hermione nodded. "Give me your first dance. It'll really help me." He smiled at her waiting for her reply. Though Hermione wanted George's twin to ask her for the first dance she knew that he would never do that. Fleur's Veela cousins were all over Fred & he didn't seem to mind it one bit. Hermione had seen that slight arrogance in his demeanour as the beautiful Veela cousins flirted with him.

Here was George, sweet kind George who wanted to dance with her & Hermione sighed. The heart always wants what it cannot have. George's smile slipped slightly & Hermione quickly answered before she hurt him. "Yes George. I'll dance with you." George's entire face broke into a huge grin. "Thank you Hermione!" he twirled her around before disappearing into the throngs of people who were chattering & waiting for Fleur's arrival. Laughing at his boundless enthusiasm Hermione took a seat at the far corner of the tent & yawned quietly, the wedding hadn't even begun & she was already exhausted. Averting her eyes from Fred & the two Veelas on her opposite end of the tent Hermione leaned back & closed her eyes.

Fred watched George blushing as he spoke to Hermione knowing that his twin must have just asked her for the first dance. George had vehemently refused to pick one of Fleur's Veela cousins even when Fred had forced him at wand point. "I already told you Gred. I'm not interested in them." George had been firm with his decision. Now Fred was entertaining two extremely beautiful women one of whom had gone off to get drinks for them but somehow he felt rather bothered. His eyes were on the bushy haired witch at the other end of the tent who had dozed off on one of the chairs & precariously teetered on the edge of slipping off it onto the warm grass.

"Instead of trying to impress guys she's asleep." Fred smiled to himself. "Freed. What iz it?" one of the Veelas asked him in an affronted voice. She was displeased that George the twin she liked hadn't paid her any attention & now even Fred was not giving her what she wanted. "Nothing." Fred answered still watching Hermione she was now halfway out of the chair & just when she was about to keel sideways Fred vanished leaving the Veela alone muttering angrily to herself.

Hermione didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep until she felt herself slipping off her chair. Her eyes fluttered open with the shock of her chair keeling over & she uttered a muffled cry as she fell sideways. Knowing it was too late Hermione shut her eyes braced for the fall & the humiliation that was going to follow that disgraceful fall but it never came. Instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around her shoulders & lifted her up to her feet. "Are you okay?" she shivered when the all too familiar deep voice asked into her ear.

Fred was staring down at her his expression a mixture of concern, annoyance & amusement. "I'm.. I guess I just dozed off." Hermione answered with a sheepish smile. "Obviously." Fred imitated Professor Snape's tone to perfection & Hermione giggled noting that there was no malice behind his voice. They stood there smiling at each other for a while before she noticed that Fred still had his arms around her & both their chests were pressed against each other. A deep blush crept up Hermione's neck as she looked away.

Fred smiled despite himself when Hermione giggled at his imitation of Professor Snape. He thought that she'd be offended or embarrassed but surprisingly she had giggled her smile reaching her eyes. Fred had stared at her for a few moments before he realized that he was still hugging Hermione. A fact that hadn't been missed by her as she blushed her cheeks tinging with colour. Fred released her immediately & it surprised Hermione so much that she stumbled backwards, his hand immediately grabbed hers to steady her. Hermione blushed again & thanked him.

Fred inhaled deeply not letting her hand go as of yet. Maybe just one dance during the wedding wouldn't hurt. He opened his mouth to ask Hermione for a dance when the Veela cousin he had so unceremoniously left behind appeared behind Hermione. "There you are." She snapped in perfect English & gave the back of Hermione's head a glare. Fred let Hermione's hand go & he gave the Veela a tentative smile. "Let's have some champagne." She gestured towards another Veela who had the same look of displeasure on her breathtakingly beautiful face. Fred watched Hermione whose shoulders slumped a little & she walked away slowly without a backward glance.

Hermione was sure that Fred was about to ask her something when Fleur's Veela cousin had appeared & quite forcibly removed Fred from Hermione's side. Hermione only had to take one look at her beautiful face to feel every insecurity of hers pop up into her head. Of course Fred would love to be in her company than Hermione's. Ignoring Fred's pointed intense gaze Hermione slowly walked away from the couple. It was a wedding after all & the only tears she should shed were for the bride & groom's vows & the kiss after they were pronounced as husband & wife by the minister.

Ignoring her confused heart & its questions Hermione made her way to George who had already spotted her & was approaching her with glasses of champagne. "Hermione." He gave her a dazzling smile. "George." She took the glass from his hands & didn't notice that his fingers lingered for a moment longer on hers than necessary when he handed her drink to her. "Aren't you supposed to be with Fred trying to seduce the Veelas?" Hermione smiled at George. He cleared his throat & rubbed his neck. "I'm not really into them." He shrugged. "You aren't into them?" Hermione's expression was incredulous.

"Sometimes guys like other things than merely beauty Hermione. Some girls are lovely because of who they are, their hearts." George smiled at her confusion. "You must really like this girl if you are saying that you like her for her heart." Hermione nodded approvingly. Fred & George loved their beautiful women but it was a refreshing change to hear one of them at least who seemed to change his viewpoint. "When can I meet her?" Hermione asked George who looked flustered again. "Soon.." his voice trailed off the typical Weasley blush appearing around his neck.

**A/N : So that's it for my second chapter. Though now there are more George/Hermione moments the end ship will definitely be Fremione. :) If J.K Rowling couldn't give them a happy ending I am prepared to do it with my story. Hahaha. Read & review please. Comments & suggestions are very welcome, if not then it's okay please enjoy the story.**

**Leena**


	3. Wedding Woes

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter, not any part of it right down to Hermione's bushy brown hair or Fred Weasley's ginger locks.**

"Hermione!" Mrs Weasley yelled across the tent & George chuckled. "You better go before she sends you a Howler." He nudged Hermione slightly. She smiled at him, gave him a small wave & hurried towards Mrs Weasley who was crimson in the face. "I can't believe this. I can't believe it! Hermione you will be filling in Gabrielle's position as bridesmaid." Hermione's mouth opened & closed. "What? Me as a bridesmaid? But I.." Hermione sputtered as she attempted to collect her thoughts but she barely had time before Mrs Weasley dragged her off into the house.

"What's wrong with Gabrielle?" Hermione asked worriedly as Fleur's younger sister lay in her bed looking rather pale & worn out. "She's ill dear. Something she ate probably. Fleur somehow feels insecure to let one of her Veela cousins steal the show as a bridesmaid so she wants you to do it." Mrs Weasley started fussing over Hermione's hair. "I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered." Hermione giggled. Mrs Weasley returned her smile finally. "We'll just use an enlargement & extension charm for the bridesmaid gown but don't worry we'll manage." With a tap of her wand Mrs Weasley held up the gold bridesmaid gown that was fit for a 11 year old to a dress appropriate for a 17 year old girl.

"Wow! It fits." Hermione said after a few moments as she walked out of the bathroom dressed in the beautiful gold dress. It came down to her calves the soft material swishing as she moved, the dress had two short sleeves with a plain square neckline & fitted bodice but the simplicity of the dress seemed to add to Hermione's looks. She never found herself to be beautiful but looking at herself in the mirror at that moment she felt a flicker of happiness at how nice she looked, even her hair seemed to tame it's errant ways as it fell to soft waves around her shoulder. "You look lovely dear." Mrs Weasley clapped her hands together & handed Hermione her bouquet of enchanted red roses. With one last smile at the older woman Hermione left the house to search for Ginny since they'd be walking down the aisle before Fleur herself.

Fred almost dropped his champagne as Hermione walked into the tent wearing a stunning gold dress & holding a bouquet of roses. He saw the eyes of the males in Hermione's vicinity swivel in her direction as she approached Ginny who was standing with him, Charlie, Percy, Bill & George. "Ginny!" she called out to the petite redhead. Fred saw his youngest sister's mouth fall open & then break into a huge grin at Hermione's appearance. "Oh my goodness! You're a bridesmaid too." She hugged Hermione & gave her a thumbs up. "Um yes.. Gabrielle has taken ill so Fleur wanted me to fill in for her baby sister." Hermione answered flushing as the eyes of the Weasley brothers fell upon her & never left her. "You look so beautiful." Charlie reached out & hugged Hermione. She mumbled a thank you & avoided looking at any of them still blushing softly.

Ginny smirked inwardly at the expressions of admiration & surprise on the faces of all her brothers. She knew though they would never admit it openly Ginny's brothers had a soft spot for the bushy haired witch. Bill looked approving of Hermione's outfit & hair & it was very difficult for anyone else except Fleur to make him look that way. Perhaps if he hadn't met Fleur Ginny thought that he would have asked Hermione out one day in the future since he certainly did seem to enjoy the bushy haired witch's company at The Burrow. Charlie was gawking at her not bothering to hide his admiration. Ginny knew that Charlie really liked Hermione, if she was a couple of years older he would have wooed her to the ends of the earth but it didn't stop him from expressing his admiration for the pretty witch whenever she was around him. Even before the other brothers realized it Charlie had seen Hermione's beauty that she hid behind those huge books of hers.

Percy of course liked Hermione, despite being a pompous brat he complimented her on her intelligence & wit regularly & just the previous night Ginny caught him saying good night to Hermione outside her room. What was interesting was Percy's room was on the fourth floor while Hermione's was on the second at The Burrow. Now the most intriguing to Ginny were Fred & George. Ginny had long suspected that the twins had started paying more attention to Hermione after their last unfinished year at Hogwarts. Ever since they realized that Hermione was the brain behind Dumbledore's Army, those fake Galleons she made for the group to contact each other, how she had thrown aside her love for rules just to oppose the old toad, the Murtlap essence bowls that she diligently handed to each member of the group after Umbridge's vicious detentions so that their hands wouldn't sting as badly & last but not least her compliments about their amazing magic behind their jokes Ginny knew that Hermione had captured the attention of both the twins.

George however was more forthcoming about his growing admiration for Hermione, Ginny spotted him staring at Hermione like a lovesick puppy countless times whenever Hermione was within 10 feet of him. Fred.. well Fred still seemed to convince himself that he didn't like Hermione though Ginny had seen his eyes flit over to Hermione during breakfast or when she was playing with Teddy whenever Remus visited the burrow with his son, his eyes lingering on her profile before he caught himself.

Ron was not someone Ginny wanted for Hermione, he had hurt her too many times for Ginny to approve even if he was her own brother & he was too wrapped up in "Lav-Lav" Lavender Brown anyway. Ginny herself had long made up her mind that she was going to make Hermione marry one of her brothers & judging by the looks the lot of them were giving her then Ginny knew that it wasn't going to be difficult. At all. "Now I only have to figure out who Hermione likes." Ginny eyed her friend suspiciously. She had a faint idea of who Hermione fancied but she needed more proof. Tossing her red hair over her shoulder Ginny quickly walked over to Harry & kissed him on the cheek. They were going to have a talk about Hermione.

Still feeling the eyes of the Weasley brothers on her Hermione couldn't help but blush continuously hating herself for feeling like a silly schoolgirl who had just met her favourite boyband. "Hermione will you dance with me later?" Bill broke the silence & Hermione found his handsome but scarred visage smiling at her. "Sure Bill." She smiled back. "Save me two dances okay bird? With you looking like that one dance ain't enough for me." Charlie grinned at her & reached out to squeeze her hand. Percy cleared his throat loudly. "Hermione would you do me the honour of.." Percy trailed off as his brothers rolled their eyes & chortled loudly. "Yes Percy I'll dance with you." She nodded & he looked flush & relieved.

George however took her hand into his & kissed it gently. "You already promised me a dance." His smile was dazzling. "I'll keep my promise." She smiled back feeling a little flutter in her heart at his warm gaze. Her eyes fell upon Fred who looked rather annoyed & pained. However when he didn't make any indication that he wanted to ask her for a dance Hermione sighed inwardly. "Guess I know his reply." She smiled at him sadly.

"Hermione!" Ginny called her from the front of the tent where Mrs Weasley was lecturing her about the proper way to walk down the aisle. "Coming! I'll see you guys later. Congrats Bill!" Hermione hurried away stumbling slightly on the uneven ground. "She's a beauty this one. I wonder which one of you lucky blokes will marry her." Bill grinned at his brothers all of who looked at each other & blushed rather obviously. "I'd ask her out if I didn't have Fleur. Don't tell Fleur that though." Bill suddenly looked mortified as the other roared with laughter.

Fred had wanted to ask Hermione for a dance. He really had been working up the right moment to ask her & when Bill got the ball rolling Fred thought that he had it in the bag until George.. freaking George Weasley took her hand & kissed it in front of him. Fred was rarely jealous of his twin flirting with women because they usually liked different types of girls. Fred loved athletic sporty women with great bodies while George went for the blonde blue-eyed bombshells . Hermione however was nothing like what Fred or George liked yet.. "Here I am getting jealous of him kissing this bushy haired bookworm's hand." Fred scoffed at himself. "A beautiful bushy haired bookworm with the prettiest chocolate eyes & dimpled smile." His conscience added loudly. With a small groan Fred ran his hand through his hair. This was getting out of hand. Why did Hermione Granger have to confess that she liked him & mess up his entire life? Why did it matter so much to Fred that she liked him? "Are you okay?" George was eyeing him peculiarly. "I'm fine." Fred lied again watching the curly head of brown hair bob towards his younger sister's flaming red head.

Hermione enjoyed the wedding immensely. Though she had to put up with the two part Veela cousins of Fleur wrapping themselves all across Fred for the most part the ceremony went by flawlessly. She noticed the way Bill & Fleur looked at each other & hoped that one day she would be able to find someone to look at her & love her the way Bill did for Fleur. She wiped a tear away as the couple kissed under the beautiful fairy light emitting from above them as the minister bound them as husband & wife with beautifully coloured spells. After they were pronounced husband & wife Hermione clapped for them happily. She loved weddings. They always made her feel like she was in the presence of timeless love.

As the dance floor started to fill with the guests as a soft ballad came on Hermione headed for a corner of the tent. She had taken only a couple of steps before a hand pulled her back. "Hey bird. You promised me two dances remember? I got first dibs." Charlie's smiling face was a welcome reprieve from the awkwardness she was feeling from all the couples milling around them. "How could I forget?" Hermione laughed as Charlie dipped her till her curls grazed the grass then brought her back up again. "So.. you & Fred eh?" He asked after a small pause. Hermione sputtered into his jacket. "What?" she gaped at him. How did he find out?

"It's not only you two who have trouble sleeping at night you know." He winked at her. Two bright pink spots appeared on Hermione's cheeks. "You heard me?" she looked away utterly embarrassed. It was already bad enough that Fred was pretending that she was a bottom feeding grindylow right now but Charlie overhearing her confession to Fred had to be the coffin in the nail. "Hey.. you've got nothing to be ashamed about." Charlie turned her head towards him & smiled kindly at her. "Thanks Charlie. I don't know why I did that. I was so stupid.." she spoke into his jacket. "My younger brother doesn't realize how lucky he is. If you had told me that you liked me I would have carried you up to my bedroom & wouldn't have let you leave it until I've shown you how much I liked you." Charlie said & then realized what he said & blushed right down to the roots of his ginger hair. Hermione giggled after an awkward pause. "Thanks Charlie." She smiled a blush of her own making it's way up to her neck.

"George likes you by the way." Charlie said twirling Hermione around. "What?" Hermione gaped at him once again. "George? But.. how? Why?" she blinked in confusion. "I don't know for sure but I guessed it somehow. He may not have said anything yet but he likes you. Why else would he be mad that I stole your first dance?" Charlie snorted gesturing with his index finger at George who looked rather miffed as he watching Hermione dancing with Charlie. "We love you Hermione. Nothing more we'd love than to have you in our family no matter who you marry among us brothers." Charlie twirled her around one final time & gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Fred is a lucky man." He added flashing her his million dollar smile. Hermione smiled back flattered at the attention.

Charlie was even more popular with women than Bill, Fred & George and knowing that he was giving her so much of his admiration made Hermione feel rather embarrassed, in a good way of course. She barely had time to collect her thoughts when she felt another hand pull her towards the dance floor again. "Charlie.. He stole your first dance." Hermione looked up at George's annoyed but handsome face. "He told me you'd say that." Hermione couldn't help laughing at George's dirty looks at Charlie who looked smug dancing with one of Fleur's cousins.

"So how are you doing?" he asked placing a hand on the small of her back & Hermione once again felt that little tingle of warmth exuding from his large hand into her body. "I'm fine George." She smiled as he twirled her around & pulled her back into his arms. "You cried when Bill kissed Fleur." It wasn't a question. "I was happy for them. It must be nice to find your true love & announce it to the world that he/she belongs to you & with you." Hermione's mind started drifting off to someone when George's laugh broke through her thoughts. "I'd have never pegged you for a romantic Hermione. It's cute." His finger reached out & brushed her cheek gently.

"Every girl dreams of being with the man she loves for the rest of her life. I'm no different George." She explained softly & her eyes wandered over to where Fred was dancing with Fleur's cousin looking happy & content. Once again a pang of hurt came out of nowhere entering her heart like a stab. "The one who you love is lucky." Hermione noticed that George was staring at her. His lips inching closer to her as his grip on her waist tightened. "Hermione I.." he stammered his hands touched her hair gently. Hermione however didn't hear the rest of the statement as she was pulled unceremoniously from George's arms by the Veela cousin who had finished dancing with Charlie.

"Do you mind?" she stared pointedly at Hermione as she took George's hand into hers. Hermione blinked at the couple for a moment. George looking highly uncomfortable & embarrassed while the woman looked triumphant. "I'm sorry George. I better let you entertain your dance partner for today's event." Hermione walked away before George could react feeling rather hurt. She was tired of feeling so unwanted & unattractive.

"Not so fast. You didn't think you'd get away from ME did you?" a harsh whisper sounded in her ear & Hermione jumped to see Harry standing behind her a mischevious glint in his emerald green eyes. "Harry! You startled me!" she laughed smacking her best friend on the chest. "You looked so forlorn that I had to intervene. Now let's dance." Harry steered her back towards the dance floor where Hermione avoided looking at Fred or George who were both dancing nearby with such beautiful women. "What's wrong Hermione?" Harry asked noticing her gaze on the gorgeous cousins of Fleur. "Nothing Harry. I just feel a bit inadequate." She gave him a sad smile. "You are beautiful Mione. You always were. Don't let anyone make you feel otherwise." Harry gave her a hug in the midst of their dancing. "Thanks Harry." She told him gratefully placing her head on his shoulder & letting her best friend's comforting embrace envelop her.

Fred's eyes never left Hermione as he watched her dance, he felt rather disgusted at himself that he was acting like such a sap, a puppy dog in love towards her. Fred Weasley didn't do that. He was the carefree handsome prankster who was bound to be a swinging bachelor for the rest of his life. Yet when he saw Hermione's eyes lighting up when Bill kissed Fleur the wistfulness behind those large eyes struck something inside Fred. He just wanted to stare at her for the remaining of his life just drinking in those expressions & feelings behind those eyes.

Charlie danced with her first followed by George who looked blissful when Hermione's hands circled his waist. His smile dazzled as he danced with the petite witch in his arms. George was happy, Fred realized that with a pang. He saw George staring down at Hermione but before his twin could say anything Fleur's Veela cousin with the name Fred could never remember had come marching up to the couple & practically dug her claws into George's arm. He spotted Hermione take one look at the beautiful part Veela & her expressive eyes clouded over.

Fred realized that she felt inadequate compared to her but felt that Hermione had no reason to be. She was a beautiful girl. "Wait what?" Fred admonished himself. Since when did he find Hermione beautiful?" he sighed deeply at the rage of haphazard feelings flitting through him. She saw Harry pull Hermione to him & receive a beautiful smile in return as he whispered to her. A surge of jealousy flitted through Fred like lightning when Hermione put her head on Harry's shoulder her eyes shut contentedly. Sometimes Fred wondered if Harry ever loved Hermione as more than his best friend because he was quite frankly miffed at how close he was to that bushy haired beauty. As if feeling his eyes on her Hermione's eyes fluttered open as her large chocolate eyes met his surprised gaze & then in a second the moment was broken as Harry steered her away from Fred's line of sight.

**A/N : Ooh I got a review! Thank you Guest for your review. I'm really glad that you like my story so much though you've never read a story about Fremione before. Thank you also to my 2 followers. It makes me happy to see even one person appreciating my work. **

**Anyways I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. It's rather slow I know but it is needed to flesh out Fred's feelings for Hermione since he still is conflicted about what he feels for her. Next chapter there will be more action. Not the sexual sort. Well not yet at least. Haha. I enjoyed writing out Ginny pairing Hermione with each of her brothers a lot, it seems natural that her as well as Mr & Mrs Weasley would want Hermione as a daughter in-law no matter who she marries out of those brothers. ;) Thank you for reading! Till the next chapter 3**

**Leena**


	4. Wedding Woes - The Second Coming

A/N : Aww.. I got another review! Thank you BellatrixD for your kind words. Once again it's always a good feeling to be appreciated for your work. I always felt that the twins both had different personalities tbh. Both in the movies & in the books Fred was the more vibrant one while George seemed more intense. Haha. Hermione is hands down my favourite character in the books/movies. She just has so much of strength in her & is committed to the people she loves and she's also so beautiful to me which is why I love writing her as my main female character always.

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this latest chapter. :) Thank you for supporting this story, reading & reviewing. I love you all! 3

Btw I posted a RemusxHermione FF up as well. If you guys like this story or the pairing please take a look. :)

s/10779285/1/Second-Time-Around

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Full credits to J.K Rowling. I'm merely another writer inspired by her larger than life characters.

Dancing with Harry had helped clear Hermione's cluttered mind though her feelings for Fred were still as intense & confusing as usual. "Why are you so distracted Hermione?" Harry asked concern evident on his angular face. "You're the one to talk. You almost burnt down the entire front lawn." Hermione laughed feeling her muscles relax. Harry chuckled & shrugged nonchalantly. "I would have bought the Weasleys a new home if that had happened." He smiled. Hermione knew that he actually meant it & smiled back.

"Marry Ginny soon okay Harry?" she told him softly & saw his eyes darken with pain. "You know I can't Hermione." He stared into the distance where Ginny was dancing with Bill her red hair glowing in the warm sunlight. "You love her. I can see you belong to each other, with each other. She makes you happy Harry." Hermione saw more pain flashing through her best friend's eyes. "I just don't want her to end up heartbroken if I promise her a life with me & Voldemort kills me in the middle." Harry sighed & hugged Hermione to him.

"Oh Harry. Have more faith in yourself. You're a much more powerful wizard than you give yourself credit for." Hermione heard him chuckle & was graced with a rare genuine smile from Harry Potter. "Did the almighty Hermione Granger actually give me credit?" he laughed as Hermione landed a punch on his chest. "You idiot. You have always been a wonderful wizard in my eyes ever since you saved me from the troll during our first year at Hogwarts though your methods are unorthodox." Hermione's fiercely loyal side emerged once again.

"Thank you Hermione. For everything. You know you didn't have to stick with me through all the trouble." Harry smiled at her gratefully. "Harry the thing is that I WANT to stick with you through all the trouble. You're my best friend & one of my dearest loved ones I'm happy to stand with you." Harry gave her another embrace before he released her from his grasp as the dance ended.

"Hermione be happy okay? Stop thinking so much & just follow your heart." Hermione was surprised when Harry gave her a light peck on the cheek. "Am I really that obvious?" Hermione sighed. "Can I have this next dance?" her heart nearly jumped out of her chest hearing Fred's baritone so close to her ear.

She turned slowly praying that it wasn't just a figment of her desperate imagination & found him staring down at her his blue eyes so piercing she thought he was gazing right down into her innermost thoughts. Without another word he held out his hand & Hermione placed her hand into his larger ones & he clasped it tightly leading her to a corner of the dance floor.

Fred was insanely jealous. It seemed that every single guy dancing with Hermione including his own twin was making him feel worse & worse by the minute. The last straw was Harry Potter who couldn't seem to keep his hands or his lips off Hermione. "He can't even behave well in public & just how many women does he want? My little sister AND Hermione?" Fred was seething inwardly when Harry kissed her on the cheek.

After watching Harry kiss her Fred didn't know what came over him but he had marched right up to her & asked her to dance. He saw surprise etched clearly in her large brown eyes but thankfully she didn't decline his invitation to dance. When she placed her hand on his Fred clasped it possessively & led her to a private corner of the dance floor so that no other guy could maul her in the middle of the crowd.

A soft ballad's starting notes made couples shift closer to each other & slow down the tempo of their dancing to swaying on the spot in each other's arms. Fred pulled Hermione closer to him his arm circling her waist a few waves of brown hair tickling his chin. Fred inhaled deeply the soothing scent of lavender & rosewood filling up his brain, it was a scent he had gotten used to ever since Hermione started staying over at The Burrow. As he & Hermione rotated on the spot Fred spotted Ginny standing beside Harry whispering to him her eyes fixed on Fred, when Ginny realized that Fred had caught her staring at him she gave him a knowing smirk & an exaggerated wink.

Rolling his eyes at his baby sister Fred looked down & found Hermione staring off into the distance her eyes indicating that she was deep in thought. Fred was surprised that he could even figure out Hermione's moods or thoughts by just observing her. "Have I been doing that so often that I know the patterns of her thoughts?" Fred blinked in surprise. "Are you okay Fred?" Hermione turned her attention back to Fred who was taking his turn at being lost in his own thoughts.

"I'm fine." He answered seeing the questioning look in those liquid eyes. "Would you like to dance with the Veelas instead?" Fred didn't detect a silver of sarcasm in her voice it was just.. sad. "What makes you say that?" he asked even though he realized the impression he must have given Hermione for her to even have that train of thought. "Well you have been wrapped up in Fleur's cousins since they got here. I'll return you back to them after this dance." Hermione's smile didn't quite reach her eyes like they usually did.

Fred was silent for a few moments before he took a deep breath. "What if.. What if I would rather dance with you than them?" he asked softly. Hermione tilted her head as she gazed at him processing his words. "Why would you want to do that?" she questioned quietly. Fred averted his eyes from her inquisitive gaze. The couple were so occupied with each other that they had hardly noticed that the ballad had long ended & the others milling around the dance floor were dancing to a throbbing disco beat.

Hermione didn't know how she had managed to get those words out of her dry throat. Her mouth felt like it was full of cotton hearing Fred's last sentence. He had said it, actually asked a question out aloud on what if he wanted to dance with Hermione instead of those gorgeous half Veelas from France. Hermione didn't understand Fred's behaviour ever since she confessed her liking for him. At times he acted as though she was the Whomping Willow other times he stared at her so much of depth that Hermione could almost feel herself burning up at the intensity. Therefore Hermione did the most Hermione thing, she questioned anything that caused her doubt with the intention of receiving a proper answer.

She could see Fred ponder over her question his eyes gazing into hers the blue in his irises darkening. Ignoring the people dancing around them to that fast beat of the current song Hermione saw that Fred still hadn't removed his hands from around her waist & she was still pressed rather closely to his muscular torso.

"What is your answer Fred?" she gazed up at the handsome redhead who seemed to be drinking her in. "I don't have one now." Hermione felt a flash of anger at his answer. "People are staring at us." She untangled herself from Fred who looked both annoyed & crestfallen. "Thank you for the dance Fred." She thanked him her irritation gone & sadness seeping in. Fred's hesitance in answering her question only showed Hermione that he was uncertain of his feelings & there was probably a chance that he may not even have feelings for her. "It was my stupidity. I confessed to him & made things awkward." She berated herself.

The moment she untangled herself from his grasp Fred knew that he had made the situation worse instead of salvaging it. Hermione sighed & he could see an internal battle going on inside of her, her eyes went through a myriad of emotions the most obvious being hurt. He was about to reach out for her when a large ball of silver light shot into the tent stopping right in the midst of the dancing bodies on the makeshift dance floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice was grave as it announced that the minister for magic was dead, the ministry had fallen & that Death Eaters were on their way to the wedding venue.

It was utter pandemonium once the silver mist had faded into nothing. Everyone started disapparating, running, screaming & shoving each other in a bid to put a good distance between themselves & The Burrow where Death Eaters were headed to wreak havoc. "Weasleys! Grab whoever you can & get the hell out of here!" Mr Weasley's voice enhanced by magic boomed over the screams of panic.

Fred instantly found Hermione's hand & without even waiting for her to agree to leaving with him he had disapparated them to a safe place. Hermione's tears were soaking through his shirt & her arms tightened around his waist as she clung on for dear life. "Hermione.. we're safe. We're safe." Fred stroked her hair that had come undone from its elegant bun & was now in its natural bushy state.

"Harry! Where is Harry? Ron.. Ginny.." Hermione blabbered pushing Fred away & stared around taking in the surroundings, her brown eyes were overflowing with panic & fear. Fred couldn't help rolling his eyes. Of course she had to ask about Harry Potter first & foremost. "Why did you disapparate without asking me if I wanted to go with you Fred?" she sighed tiredly. Fred's mouth fell open.

"Well excuse ME Hermione if I was concerned for your safety than asking you permission to take you with me. You should know by now how much Death Eaters would love you to grace their humble wall of murder & mayhem. I'm SO sorry that you aren't with your precious Harry right but are stuck with me plain old me." Fred's eyes flashed & Hermione shrunk away her brown eyes now large shining orbs. Fred walked over to a tree stump & sat down massaging his shoulder.

There was a sharp pain in his left shoulder & it was making him wince every time he took a breath. "Here let me see." Hermione's voice was soft & Fred felt the leaves beneath him rustle as she sat down beside him. Fred reluctantly pulled off his coat so that Hermione could take a look at the pain in his shoulder. Hermione unbuttoned his shirt without any awkwardness & peered at his shoulder intently.

"Oh no.." Hermione gasped & hurriedly grabbed her beaded bag. Surprised at her reaction Fred looked down & paled. There was a huge gash on his left shoulder, it was as though someone had tried to rip his arm off but failed. "No wonder it hurts like a bitch." Fred muttered under his breath. "Accio Dittany!" Hermione used her wand to retrieve a small purple bottle from her bag. "You must have somehow splinched yourself while disapparating with me. Just relax Fred. This will hurt for a while but it'll heal your shoulder." Hermione took out the stopper & applied a few drops to the wound. Fred gritted his teeth at the searing pain shooting through his entire left side.

Hermione held his hand watching closely to see if the wound was closing up after applying the medicine. When she was satisfied that the wound had closed she grabbed a handkerchief & dabbed the wound with a few more drops of dittany essence. Fred knew that Hermione was right of course. It didn't hurt anymore after the initial searing pain & the wound was completely sealed though it stung slightly when Fred made any sudden movements.

"Thanks." He said gruffly to Hermione who nodded back. "I'm sorry Fred." She said after a long silence. "I know you had my best interests at heart. I'm so sorry for going off on you. You even got hurt because of me." Fred looked at Hermione & saw her looking embarrassed. He gave a loud sigh. "You were worried about your best friends. It's natural to panic Hermione." He answered rubbing his neck & wincing at how it stung when he used his left hand to ruffle his own hair.

"Don't use that arm for now Fred." Hermione said noticing his discomfort. "Then who is going to protect us if Death Eaters find this place?" Fred tried to search for his wand but found it in Hermione's hand. "I will protect the both of us. It may not be humble but I happen to be quite an accomplished witch Fred." Hermione smiled while Fred snorted.

"Oh yes. The only fifth year who could do a Protean charm when not even seventh years like George & me could do that." Fred said admiration in his voice. "That was nothing." Hermione's cheeks turned pink. "It was something." Fred corrected her finally feeling the mood lighten. "Thanks Fred. George & yourself aren't too shabby either what with you both inventing jokes left & right for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." She grinned thinking of their Wonder Witch range of products that were SO insanely popular with the young women attending Hogwarts.

Hermione even saw a patented daydream charm on Mcgonagall's desk though the older woman denied ever purchasing it & insisted it was a gift from the twins. "What are you smiling about?" Fred eyed her curiously. "Something from your Wonder Witch line that I found on Mcgonagall's desk." She laughed.

"We keep our customer information strictly private Miss Granger." Fred imitated their professor's voice so accurately that Hermione was beside herself with laughter. "I always enjoy being around you because of this exact reason." Hermione leaned back on the tree trunk a few curls falling upon Fred's unhurt shoulder. Fred stared at her watching Hermione shut her eyes & sigh. "I enjoy being around you too." He replied & Hermione turned her head slowly towards him her brown eyes once again holding questions.

Gazing into those deep brown pools holding untold secrets Fred instinctively leaned forward his lips guided by an invisible force towards the plump lips of the witch in front of him. Hermione's eyes had already fluttered shut with anticipation her lips trembling slightly. An almighty BANG! resounded in the still evening air & Fred and Hermione jumped apart staring at each other in shock.

Fred hurriedly buttoned up his shirt & pulled on his coat while Hermione kept a watchful eye for intruders. The duo were about to apparate to another safe venue when sudden loud cracks & inky black auras indicated that they had been ambushed by Death Eaters. More than five of them by the looks of it. The pain in his shoulder dimming in comparison to the danger right in front of them Fred took Hermione's hand making up his mind to protect her at any cost.


	5. All Over The Place

**A/N : Ah! Another review. Thank you Kittyinaz for your kind words. I hope you enjoy the story. :)**

**Soo here's yet another chapter. I wanted to post it up before the new week begins & I get caught up with the stress of work. Writing out this fanfic as well as my other story helps me relieve some of the stress from my personal life & work. Alright enough of my blabbering. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer : I'd sadly never own Harry Potter nor am I as brilliant as J.K Rowling. **

Droplets of cold sweat rolled down Hermione's face as she gripped Fred's hand tightly. The five Death Eaters were closing in forming a tight knit circle that left no room for Fred & Hermione to break away to make a quick escape. She snuck a glance at Fred whose jaw was set his blue eyes flashing determinedly. Though the situation was unfavourable Hermione still felt some form of reassurance with Fred beside her. He didn't need to verbally announce it to her that he would protect her, Hermione just knew that he would without any doubts.

"Hermione when I tell you to run you run." Fred hissed at her but Hermione shook her head slightly. "I'm not leaving you." she whispered back stubbornly. Fred sighed deeply. He realized that Hermione wasn't going to leave him even if he forced her to. That stubborn loyal side of hers always emerged during such crises.

"Look who we have here. A Mudblood & a blood traitor. Isn't this girl Potter's best friend? The brainy broad?" a guttural voice emerged from behind a mask & Hermione turned to find a hulking figure leering at her, she could just make out sharp pointed teeth from beneath the mask & shivered inwardly. That would undoubtedly be Fenrir Greyback the notoriously vicious werewolf who had caused the death & destruction of so many innocent lives including one of Hermione's favourite people Remus Lupin & one of the sweetest Weasleys Bill Weasley.

Remus had once confided in her that Fenrir Greyback bit him when he hadn't even transformed for the full moon & merely did it to cause pain to innocent people. "You.." Hermione's voice shook with fury. Fred's grip on her hand tightened protectively when she tried to take a step towards Greyback who laughed nastily. "The little Mudblood whore has a personality." He laughed & the other Death Eaters joined in cackling with mirth.

"Don't you dare use that word towards her!" Fred growled. "The blood traitor must be fucking this Mudblood whore. No wonder he's so riled up about her being insulted." A smaller cloaked figure hissed & Fred could hear that it was a woman who had spoken. Hermione gasped at the cruelty of those words but Fred didn't let her hand go. "Shut up." Fred glared at the group who only cackled louder at his fury. Fenrir Greyback silenced the group with a wave of his huge meaty hand that had four inch broken sharp yellow nails. "When I'm done with your Mudblood you wouldn't recognise her, not ANY part of her." He rubbed his hands together.

Fred's blood went cold. Greyback's target was definitely Hermione. No doubt Voldemort had figured out that Hermione was the brains behind the Golden Trio who were Voldemort's Achilles Heel. By killing her Harry & Ron would face a crushing loss & obviously that was what Greyback's mission was. "You'd only get her over my dead body." Hermione's heart leapt at Fred's statement. She had never heard him sound so serious before. His usually smiling handsome face didn't hold any happiness at that moment & though Greyback was three times Fred's size he was already prepared to take him on.

"Fred don't do anything rash that'll risk your life." Hermione whispered to him her voice quaking with panic. "I'm not letting them get to you." Fred told her meeting her gaze his eyes blazing with emotion. "How sweet. Young love." Greyback spat on the ground earning more evil cackles from his cronies. At Greyback's words it was as if a light bulb had gone off inside Fred's head. He knew that Hermione would probably murder him for doing what he was planning to do but he needed a distraction if they both were to escape & if he wasn't supposed to take on Greyback like he had originally planned.

Turning to Hermione he snaked his arms around her waist pulling her close to him as his lips crashed down upon hers. As the group of Death Eaters stared at the sudden sight of the passionate kiss in front of them Fred reached into his pocket & grabbed the bag of Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. It was now or never.

Hermione gripped Fred's arm her eyes unwavering from Greyback's humungous form & leering mouth that stank of dead rotting flesh. The werewolf had advanced a few steps towards her & Fred was now the only thing standing between Hermione & four inch long werewolf claws waiting to rip her apart. She shut her eyes & prayed silently for a miracle, Fred was not going to die for her even if he was hell bent on playing hero to save her life.

Hermione's mind was in the midst of forming an escape plan when Fred turned to her his expression unreadable & without warning he had grabbed her and kissed her with such blinding intensity Hermione's knees almost gave way from beneath her. At that moment even Greyback's reeking breath & jagged nails were pushed to the back of Hermione's mind. If she was going to die then she was glad that it was in Fred's arms with his lips upon hers.

A sudden darkness enveloped the entire clearing & Hermione felt the familiar tug at her navel that indicated that Fred had disapparated elsewhere with her. However he didn't release her from his grasp nor did his lips leave hers, throwing caution to the wind Hermione wrapped her arms around Fred's neck as she kissed him back.

An immense surge of relief flooded through Fred's being when he felt the tug that came with disapparation & heard the howls of the Death Eaters they had left behind. The instant darkness powder could last up to half an hour & Fred smirked at the thought of Fenrir Greyback trying to find his way through the darkness. The euphoria of escaping Greyback & his cronies wore off instantly when Fred realized that he was still kissing Hermione & enjoying every single second of it. When her arms wrapped themselves around his neck & pulled him down closer towards her Fred lifted her off her feet deepening the kiss, for that one moment he didn't care where they were or who were around to witness their kiss.

The sound of a throat being cleared loudly broke the intensity of the moment & Fred immediately released Hermione. She stepped back her hair wild & her lips pink and swollen from the strength of Fred's lips upon hers. Fred spun around his wand at the ready & found Ginny standing behind him with an expression relief mingled with amusement.

Fred looked around & saw that they were back at The Burrow but they were in the deserted backyard & not out in the front. "So.. I guess you guys are safe." She smirked & Hermione turned into a rather lovely shade of crimson. "Uh we escaped from Greyback & got back here.." Hermione said in a small voice.

"I see. Well the others are waiting in the front yard for you both. You two are the last ones to get back. I'll go inform them that you two are back. Just clean yourselves up a bit before you come into the living room." Ginny gave them both pointed looks & when Fred and Hermione blushed thoroughly she nodded approvingly & shut the kitchen door behind her. She know had confirmation on which Weasley Hermione fancied & the cogs were already turning in Ginny's brain formulating plans to get Fred & Hermione together.

Hermione's cheeks were so warm that she could feel the heat from them emanating into her hands upon them. She was still in disbelief about the passionate intense mind blowing kiss Fred had given her in the midst of all those watching Death Eaters. Unable to meet his gaze Hermione kept her gaze focused on the old treehouse in the backyard & attempted to collect her scattered thoughts.

After that kiss her mind had turned into a blissful blank & at that moment Hermione was having trouble even forming full sentences together. "I'm sorry." Fred's voice broke the extremely awkward silence between the couple. Hermione finally managed to look at him & found him staring at her with a thoughtful expression, his teeth chewing on his bottom lip.

"I had to distract the Death Eaters especially Greyback so that I could use the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder so that we both could escape. That's why I kissed you." Fred explained & instead of understanding he could only see hurt behind Hermione's expressive eyes. "So that's why you.. that's why you kissed me? Was there no other reason?" she asked her eyes searching his face for clues. Hermione didn't quite believe that distracting the Death Eaters was the only reason that Fred had kissed her because when he had picked her up & crushed his lips to hers it had felt that he wanted to do it for himself just like how Hermione had kissed him back, for herself.

"There wasn't." Fred lied. He hated that he couldn't be upfront about how he felt but Fred still hadn't figured out what he felt for Hermione, how was he going to explain his feelings to her when he himself couldn't understand the rage of feelings inside him. Hermione watched him quietly her eyes narrowed as if she was attempting to read his mind.

After a few minutes she looked away & sighed. "I see. Well thank you Fred. You saved my life back there from Greyback. It was a genius idea to use the darkness powder. I'm glad that your pranks are now even saving lives." Hermione thanked him sincerely though her eyes looked even sadder than they had during Bill & Fleur's wedding.

Fred felt terrible. Though she was hurt she still could thank him for his help. "I better go in." Fred was graced with yet another smile tinged with sadness. Fred didn't speak as he watched Hermione disappear into the kitchen his insides a complete mess. Plopping down onto a gnarly tree stump Fred buried his head into his hands & groaned.


	6. Back at The Burrow

**A/N : So this is the next chappie. ;D Haha. I'm really enjoying writing this story out. The sweet reviews also encourage me greatly to update faster. :) So thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited & followed me or this story. 3 I'm glad that this story makes others happy too.**

**BellaxtrixD – Thank you for the review as always. :D Fred is a git in the previous chappie indeed but he has his reasons for acting that way as well. I mean I've been at the same position where I've been uncertain about my feelings for someone too. Both Fred & Hermione's actions in this story are sometimes based on my personal experience. Yep Hermione has always been sweet. Keke. Even in the books or movies she was always so sweet & doted on everyone she loved even if they hurt her especially that big fathead Ron. Fred will be a git in this story but I don't plan on making him a dunderhead like Ron. XD**

**PS: If you guys still didn't know I freaking hate Ron both in the books & in the movies. LOL. I always seethe whenever I remember that my favourite Hermione ended up with this git in the original Potterverse. Ron won't exactly be 'bad' bad in this story but I still dislike him so yeah. Hahaha. I actually like the Draco/Hermione pairing too because they've so much potential, maybe I'll write something about them in the future. Okay enough babbling from me. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or else Fred & Hermione would have grown old together. *bawls* :( **

The moment Hermione stepped into the kitchen she was enveloped in an almost similar embrace as she had been a few minutes ago. Hermione instantly recognised George's musky scent even before she even met his worried gaze. "Hermione! Oh thank Merlin you're alright. I was so worried. I thought.. something bad happened when Fred & you didn't return." George's hair was ruffled & his clothes crumpled but his relieved smile more than made up for it.

"Ginny said you met Greyback. Are you okay? Is Fred okay? You aren't hurt are you?" George moved Hermione to an arm's length & gave her a penetrating once over checking for any injuries. Except for some bruises on her knee & a little gash on her right arm Hermione was uninjured. "I'm so glad that you're okay." George pulled her back into his warm embrace & Hermione's thoughts flashed back to the conversation she had with Charlie when they were dancing during the wedding. He had told her that George liked her.

At first Hermione didn't believe it but noting the way how George's eyes sparkled when she met his eyes & the way he was holding her & the way he was concerned about her maybe Charlie's words did have some truth to them. However Hermione didn't know how she felt about her suspicions. George was a really sweet guy; in fact he was the nicer one out of the twins. Hermione never had any trouble telling the twins apart because she knew both their auras so well. George had indeed been nicer to her since her fifth year & she had caught him staring at her a couple of times but Hermione hadn't expected that he may have developed a liking for her as more than a friend of Ron's.

Now with her feelings, overwhelming feelings for Fred George's affections would no doubt cause more complications. "This is trouble." Hermione sighed into George's coat & he took that as an indication that she was exhausted and tightened his arms around her shoulders. "Jeez George let her breathe. We were almost killed by Greyback & I'd appreciate it if you don't waste my effort in saving Hermione by hugging her to death." Fred remarked wryly closing the kitchen door behind him with a soft click.

George loosened his grasp on Hermione & rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Gred. How are you? No loss of limbs? Any need for Extendable Body Parts?" George smirked at his twin who returned it with an identical grin. "Sorry to disappoint Forge but I'm still very much whole though I got splinched while apparating. Hermione fixed me with her Dittany essence though." Fred met Hermione's eyes & she hurriedly fixed her gaze back onto George.

"Always prepared for anything & everything eh my favourite Bookworm?" George teased her & enjoyed watching her blush. "With Harry as my best friend I've got to be a mobile hospital. That guy gets hurt every other hour." Hermione sighed exaggeratedly making the twins chuckle. "True that. Come on you two. Everyone in the Order is waiting for you in the living room. Remus is about to faint from worry Hermione so hurry up before the man sends out the battalion." George swung an arm around Hermione's shoulder & steered her towards the living room.

Fred followed them still watching Hermione & scowled slightly when she unconsciously leaned against George due to her exhaustion. "Too many men need to keep their hands off her." Fred growled when George slyly placed his hand around Hermione's waist while they walked into the living room.

Hermione let out an almighty yawn not bothering to cover her mouth, her limbs were screaming for rest but she was still being peppered by questions from the Order who were avidly discussing Fred & Hermione's miraculous escape from Greyback. Everyone commended Fred for his quick thinking of using the Peruvian Darkness Powder & Kingsley Shacklebolt immediately placed a large order with the twins for his Auror office at the Ministry. Molly Weasley for the first time in her life couldn't find any flaw with the twins forgoing their education to pursue their passion of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Their inventions saved my life Mrs Weasley. Please don't be so disapproving of Fred & George anymore." Hermione had told the older woman while the twins watched & with a soft sob she had thrown herself into the arms of her two sons. "Oh come on Mum don't cry." Fred patted his mother's shoulder gingerly while George chuckled. "This is the first time I've been so happy about your joke shop." She sniffled pulling George down to kiss him. "MUM!" George rubbed his cheek in mock displeasure but his pleased smile said otherwise. "Thank you Mione." George looked over his mother's shoulder & grinned at her. "Yes thank you." Fred rubbed his neck where his mother had grabbed him & Hermione held back a soft chuckle. He looked adorable with his ruffled hair & his mother's lipstick marks all over his handsome face.

Catching her gazing at him Fred gazed back at her across the room a tiny smile lifting up the corners of his mouth. Hermione looked away instantly embarrassed that she'd been caught mooning over him. "Hermione Granger stop acting like an idiotic schoolgirl. Fred must already think you're an obsessed stalker don't make it worse." Hermione warned herself strictly. "I think it's time for bed." Mrs Weasley spotted Hermione as she yawned widely once more.

"No way! My adrenaline level is still so high I couldn't sleep even if I tried." Harry stretched & grabbed his glass of Butterbeer. Mostly everyone agreed with the exception of Hermione who was too exhausted & the twins who were busy eyeing the yawning witch seated opposite them. "I'll go up to bed if you all don't mind. I'm bushed." Hermione ran her hand through her thick curls messing it up even further. "I'm going to bed too." The twins chorused together & then looked at each other. Though they both had their differences sometimes they couldn't help their twin telepathy that worked at the most random times.

"Good. Both of you accompany Hermione up to her bedroom & make sure she's alright before you two sleep." Mrs Weasley ushered the trio up the stairs to the landing where Hermione's bedroom was. Before Hermione left she spotted Ginny smiling very widely at her & blushed. The youngest Weasley was the only person who had spotted Fred's & her passionate kiss & Hermione was grateful to her best female friend that she hadn't told anyone else about the sight she witnessed in the backyard. Making up her mind to speak to Ginny once she had gotten enough sleep Hermione trudged upstairs to her bedroom the twins following her closely. Hermione could feel the unwavering gazes of the two handsome redheads behind her & on any other occasion she would have blushed, however Hermione was way too tired to even bat an eyelid at the attention.

"Thank you guys. You both had a long day as well, you two should go to bed too. Fred here.." Hermione reached into her bag & pulled out the small purple bottle. "Essence of Dittany, I've got another bottle in case of emergencies so you can have it. I think you & George may require it as much as Harry & Ron do." Hermione smiled tiredly at the twins. Fred thanked her softly & took the bottle from her hand, by doing that his fingers brushed against her own fingers & that little zing of electricity jolted up Hermione's spine. Her mind reverted back to the moment when he had kissed her so deeply in front of Greyback & Hermione blushed despite her tiredness. Fred on the other hand also looked rather awkward his cheeks rather pink.

George however seemed oblivious to the sparks flitting between his twin & Hermione because he was too busy gazing at the tired but lovely witch in front of him. "Have a good sleep Hermione. I'm really happy that you are alright. Don't give us such a scare again okay? We all need you. We all love you." George's voice was tender with emotion. Hermione gazed up & saw the blue in his eyes brightening when she met his soft gaze. "Thank you George." She smiled & gave him a quick hug. The redhead flushed & rubbed his cheek nervously. "Thank you Fred." She reached up & embraced him as well. No matter what he said or did, even if he hurt her with his uncertain words he had saved her life & Hermione's heart didn't allow her to ignore such a deed. Fred stared at her as she released him his eyes boring into hers.

Clearing her throat she bid the twins good night for a last time before shutting the bedroom door behind her feeling the exhaustion seeping through her bones. Without even bothering to change into her nightgown Hermione collapsed upon her bed & within seconds had fallen into a deep sleep filled with flaming red hair, blue eyes, warm probing lips & strong muscular arms.

"You look like gnome poo." Ginny remarked when Fred shuffled down for breakfast his bright hair tussled beyond hope. "Thanks for the compliment." Rolling his eyes Fred helped himself to some pancakes & scrambled eggs; he was in the midst of pouring some orange juice for himself when George walked in yawning widely his hair equally messy. Ginny snorted at him & he shot a glare in his baby sister's direction and begun to pour some coffee into his 'The More Handsome Twin' mug.

The trio sat in silence munching on their breakfast & heard muffled whispers emanating from the front lawn where the adults from the Order were having breakfast. Mrs Weasley had forbade Ginny, the twins, Harry, Ron & Hermione from eavesdropping therefore she had taken breakfast for the adults out into the yard. Harry & Ron had secretively disappeared after hurriedly shovelling some scrambled eggs into their mouths & had refused to divulge their location to Ginny though Ginny knew that it was for that secret mission Dumbledore had set for Harry or something like that.

The only ones left in the house were now Ginny, Fred, George & Hermione who was still asleep. "Good morning." Her husky sleepy voice came from the doorway & Ginny glanced up to see Hermione in a pale yellow nightgown her hair surprisingly tame for early morning. "Good morning Hermione. Slept well? You snored so loudly last night I had to use a silencing charm." Ginny winked at her best friend who snorted in a most unladylike manner.

"Oh please Ginny. Compared to what I put up with whenever I sleep over with you it must have not been as bad. Remember when you sleepwalked & thought I was Harry? " Hermione grinned as Ginny choked on her toast. "Ooh what happened?" George stared with interest at Ginny. "Yes do tell. We need some dirt on Ginny." Fred rubbed his hand evilly. "She kissed me thinking I was Harry & professed her undying love for me." Hermione smirked. "HERMIONE!" Ginny groaned & buried her head into her hands flushing with shame. Fred & George roared with laughter slapping their hands onto the table causing the jugs of beverages to shake precariously.

"You're the one to talk Hermione Granger. I'm still waiting for my brothers to profess their undying love for you & judging from the way these two.." Ginny glared at Fred & George who were still guffawing & continued speaking. "Acted yesterday it is only a matter of time before you date one, marry quickly & end up having a bunch of bushy haired Weasley children with him." The laughter stopped abruptly as the twins stared at Ginny for a moment & then back to Hermione who hid her face behind 'The Daily Prophet' in an attempt to hide her flaming cheeks. "Ginny!" Hermione protested when Ginny grabbed the newspaper from Hermione triumphantly.

"I shall now leave knowing I got the last word in." with a small huff Ginny threw her shoulders back & marched out with a satisfied smirk. "Thank YOU Ginny Weasley." Hermione groaned inwardly planning to murder the pretty redhead once she escaped from the kitchen. She turned back to the twins who were gaping at her with glazed looks in their bright blue eyes. "What a wonderful morning." Hermione muttered as she snatched 'The Daily Prophet' from the table & proceeded to hide herself from two identical intense gazes aimed directly at her.


	7. Back at The Burrow - Part 2

**A/N : Thank you BellatrixD once more for the review. Heehee yep Fred wasn't such a git in the previous chapter but George is sweetest indeed. :) You like Ron? Haha. I don't think it's that weird compared to people who pair up Voldemort with Hermione or something like that. Hahaha. I still don't like Ron though & I never will.**

**Thank you 'Guest' for your kind words as well.**

**Thank you guys for favouriting/following this story as well as me. As always it means a lot to me to see my work being appreciated so thank you. :) 3 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :D My personal favourite was the part with Dobby. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Harry Potter is not mine. Neither is Fred Weasley. :(**

"Which wizard is your ideal?" Hermione snorted her eyes scanning over the last page of The Daily Prophet. She had managed to avoid the gazes of Fred & George over the paper & was now concentrating on the contents of the paper. "What?" George laughed. Hermione put the paper down & met his amused gaze. Fred on the other hand gazed at her with interest. "Oh it's just a segment that Rita Skeeter wrote about the ideal men among famous wizards for young witches. I've got an honorary mention since Harry is also one of the top 10 eligible bachelors of the wizarding world." Hermione passed the paper to Fred & George.

George cackled when his eyes fell upon the segment on Harry Potter & Hermione Granger was listed as one of his suitors who managed to befuddle his brain with a love potion causing an intense rivalry between Viktor Krum & himself for the heart of the wild-haired Plain Jane. "She still hasn't learnt her lesson yet. I think I may need to lock her up in an Unbreakable jar as a beetle for another four months." Hermione rolled her eyes. "But is it true? The rivalry between Harry & Krum for you?" Fred asked. Hermione observed him for a moment & then giggled.

"Of course not. Krum may have liked me but I don't feel anything for him. Harry is dear to me, he is my best friend & I will always love him." Hermione answered. Fred's eyes narrowed at her statement about Harry but Hermione merely smiled. "The love Rita Skeeter thinks is between me & Harry is not the love that is actually there. If people think that I love Harry romantically then I can't be responsible for their ignorance. Everyone knows that Harry loves Ginny & vice versa." She shrugged munching on some bacon.

"So who exactly is your ideal type?" George seemed eager. Hermione glanced at Fred out of the corner of her eyes. "Out of us Weasley brothers who would you most likely date?" Fred asked suddenly. Hermione glared at him. Wouldn't HE of all people know which Weasley brother she would love to date? Holding back the urge to curse that infuriating man in front of her who was asking her stupid questions Hermione merely rolled her eyes at him & saw him smile to himself.

"I know. You'd probably date a prat like Percy wouldn't you?" George said sadly. "I'd rather date either one of you than Percy." She chewed her cornflakes thoughtfully. Fred & George froze. "What?" George asked softly. "Oh yeah.. answering your question I mean. Percy & I may be alike in some aspects but I wouldn't date him for a million Galleons." Hermione replied quietly. "Why?" George was openly staring at her his blue eyes sparkling brightly. Hermione caught their stares & shrugged with a smile.

"You two may be pranksters with a love for utter madness & mayhem, a very huge disregard for rules & playfulness that exceeds my expectations but you guys have never hurt anyone especially your family members. You've not made your mum cry over your behaviour or treated your dad disrespectfully. You bought Ron & Ginny so many things they desired. I saw you both hand over two big bags of money to your mum the other day. You love your family & you value them, your booming business never got to your heads. Both of you are intelligent actually brilliant because your spells for your jokes are extremely difficult yet long lasting. I may not agree with everything you both do but you both are so much better than Percy in my eyes. That's why.. I would never date Percy if I could pick from the two of you." Hermione finished & went back to her scrambled eggs.

"I didn't know you thought of us that way." Fred was taken aback. He knew that Hermione had a crush on him but he didn't realize that she had paid so much of attention to him or George. "I think of you.. I mean both of you highly. Sorry that I never showed it much though." Hermione blushed slightly as she stumbled over her words. "Thank you. It means a lot to us to hear nice things about us." George leaned forward & patted her hair.

"You guys ARE nice. It's just that you've to look a bit harder beneath that prankster exterior." Hermione laughed. She snuck a look at her watch & gasped. "Oh my god! It's 9 already. I was going to owl Professor McGonagall in regards to me returning to school later this year." Without another word to the twins Hermione grabbed Crookshanks & ran out of the kitchen muttering to herself.

Fred & George looked at each other & broke into matching grins. No one had ever complimented them that way. They were never quite good enough for their mother ever since they made it clear that their interests lay outside academic achievements. Though the twins never showed it they desired to be appreciated a bit more than for their pranks & mischief making. Not even their own sister or brothers had ever complimented them let alone their own parents. Yet here was Hermione Granger listing out the reasons why she liked them better than Percy, giving them genuine compliments & not just some half-hearted praises to snag freebies from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"Um guys can I borrow Errol? Pigwidgeon is much too small to carry this." Hermione returned with a heavy looking brown package. "We'll loan you our shop owl Brown." George gestured to a large brown owl perched upon the kitchen windowsill. "Oh that'd be great thank you." Hermione smiled gratefully. Fastening the package to Brown's foot she gave him an owl treat & patted him softly on the head. "Go on then." She told Brown kindly. With a soft pleased hoot Brown took off & soon disappeared into the horizon. "He should be here by now.." Hermione looked at her watch.

The twins didn't move from their seats just observing Hermione as she bustled around the kitchen talking to herself. A loud 'crack' interrupted Fred & George from their Hermione watching. A small house elf wearing the most eye watering ensemble of odd clothes appeared in the kitchen carrying two large books & a tattered brown album. Fred recognised him as Dobby not that he needed to look too hard to recognise the house elf that revered Harry Potter.

Dobby had recently taken to dressing himself in neon colours to proclaim that he was a free elf compared to the others who were still under enslavement & wore very old drab clothing. In Fred's opinion though his ensembles were as normal as Voldemort having a nose he still thought it was neat that the elf now lived for his own happiness instead of spending even his last moments under the servitude of the vile Malfoy family. That day Dobby was dressed in a neon yellow toga top & wearing six different pairs of socks on his small feet, each sock a blinding combination of flashing & dancing neon colours. Harry had once pointed out a traffic light to the twins once at a Muggle road & explained that they were used to stop traffic. "Muggles wouldn't need traffic lights if Dobby stood in the middle of their roads wearing that." He snorted into his orange juice.

"Missy.. Dobby is here." He squeaked at Hermione. "Dobby!" Hermione took the books from him with a wide smile. "Thank you Dobby! I can't believe I forgot them last year." Hermione placed the books on the ledge & turned to Dobby. "Would you like to sit down? Have some tea?" she asked & Fred and George noted with amusement at the increasingly loud sniffles emanating from Dobby at her kind words.

"Missy.. Miss is too kind to Dobby." Dobby tried to fling himself at the dining table but Hermione caught him by his neon toga top & seated back on the kitchen table. "Dobby! How many times must I tell you not to hurt yourself whenever someone is nice to you?" she scolded him good-naturedly. "Dobby is sorry Missy." Dobby sniffled wiping his enormous eyes onto his toga top.

Fred saw Hermione hand the house elf a cup of Earl Grey Tea & watched her laugh at something Dobby said. For the umpteenth time he told himself that he could never like someone like her yet his insides were doing an uncomfortable wriggle as her eyes started to crinkle up with silent laughter as she thwarted Dobby from throwing himself at the kitchen oven for the second time.

Fred was getting used to her presence, her smile, her snorts of laughter, her humming as she prepared something in the kitchen, her scent of lavender & rosewood that wafted through the calm summer breeze through the whole house, her chocolate brown eyes that always reflected her feelings truthfully & her wild curly locks that were as unpredictable as their owner was. "I'm a fool. I never reciprocated her feelings truthfully.. I hurt her." Fred felt a wave of shame wash over him as he recalled how he had treated her after she had confessed she liked him. Making up his mind not to speak to her alone until he was sure of what he was feeling Fred ignored the pang of regret at the pit of his stomach at the pretty smile on the witch's face when she bid the house elf goodbye.

Brown flew back into the kitchen a surprisingly short while later carrying a small square of parchment. Hermione handed him another owl treat as she unfastened the letter from his foot. She opened the parchment in a rather hurried fashion & her eyes skimmed through Professor McGonagall's reply. She had thankfully agreed to let Hermione complete her final year a year later. Hermione knew that in a couple of days or even a couple of hours later she may have to leave The Burrow behind to hunt for Hocruxes with Harry & Ron.

"What did she say?" Fred asked suddenly breaking her train of thoughts. "She told me I could complete my final year next year." Hermione answered not looking at him. She may not be able to restrain herself from reaching out for him if she met his eyes & she knew that he didn't have feelings for her. "If I survive I'll be completing my N.E.W.T.S." she sighed. She finally looked up at saw Fred & George looking away their eyes downcast. "It's okay guys. We all know the risks this war would bring." She tried to smile comfortingly at them.

"Neither we the Weasleys or Harry want you to die for us Hermione. Please come back safe & sound. We need you." George suddenly reached for her & enveloped her into a tight hug. Hermione hugged him back smiling into his chest. The Weasleys may not think they were worth much but she loved them immensely & the size of their bank accounts never mattered to her. "And I need you guys." Hermione smiled up at George her eyes flitting towards Fred who looked rather stiff.

Two loud 'cracks' announced the arrival of Harry & Ron both of whom looked serious. "Hermione we need a word with you." Harry told her tiredly. Ron narrowed his eyes at George's arms around her but he didn't pursue the matter. With a small smile at George who seemed reluctant to release her she glanced at Fred who was staring outside the window. "Thank you guys for keeping me company." She told the twins with a heavy heart & took Harry's hand as he led her up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. Hermione had also gotten accustomed to the vibrant presence of Fred & George; it was going to be difficult to not wake up to their practical jokes & small explosions after their Hocrux hunt started.

"Mione.. We'll be leaving tonight at midnight when the others are asleep. We've to start as soon as possible. Have you sent McGonagall your letter of postponing your final year?" Harry started packing his trunk haphazardly throwing random objects into it. "HARRY! You can't pack everything.. Well actually you can. I've got that bag with the Undetectable Extension Charm." Hermione grinned. Harry returned her smile & shrugged. "Knew you'd figure it out." He snorted.

"What about you Ron?" Hermione turned to Ron who had her back facing him. "I'll carry my trunk myself." Ron mumbled not bothering to look at her. Ignoring his strange behaviour Hermione started making plans with Harry on the locations they'd have to travel to hunt for the Hocruxes. By the time nightfall had arrived the three of them had packed the necessary items as well as their personal possessions & whatever money they could pool together.

Finally satisfied with their plans Hermione walked down the stairs to grab a glass of milk before they left in a few hours' time. She hadn't been able to eat a lot during dinner & could see the concerned faces of the twins & Harry when she pushed away her barely touched plate but she just couldn't eat. Not with what was looming for her & Harry and Ron in the future. Plus she was going to miss the twins, Hermione didn't know why but she felt that she'd miss George almost as much as Fred. They both had made her laugh so many times despite the grave situations. She knew she couldn't say a proper goodbye without drawing attention & questions to herself therefore she would have to leave abruptly like Harry & Ron had planned.

She had almost reached the final step when a tall redhead ran up the stairs crashing promptly into her & almost dislodged her from the stairs. "Sorry sorry.." came the familiar voice in her ear as two hands steadied her. Hermione saw George's handsome face peering into her face. "Are you okay? Sorry Hermione." He apologised. "I'm fine George." She shook her head. They both stared at each other for a moment before George broke the silence.

"You're leaving aren't you? To do whatever Dumbledore asked you to do." He stared at his feet. Hermione felt a jolt of sadness that seemed to mirror George's. "I am. All the 3 of us are I mean." She replied. A finger under her chin & Hermione was suddenly staring into George's sea blue eyes. She could feel his breath on hers & felt a sudden flush creeping up her neck. Though she loved Fred she knew that George was an amazing guy as well & it was flattering whenever he gave her his attention.

"When you come back.. I know you will. I want to tell you something." His voice was husky. Hermione knew what was coming even before he did it. His lips brushing upon her in a firm soft kiss. Giving her another intense stare he bounded up the steps without another glance. Hermione stood at the landing touching her lips feeling thoroughly confused. George.. liked her. Now Hermione had confirmation that he really had feelings for her. Her hand still over her lips she slowly walked into the kitchen not noticing a figure at the opposite corner of the landing staring after her his fists clenched into balls.


	8. Away From You

A/N : Thank you for all your support for this story guys. It makes me so happy to see reviews as well as follows and favourites for it. Thank you to the 2 'Guests' who left me reviews for the previous chapter.

Here's another new chapter so enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fred would have lived. :(

Fred was furious. Furious and jealous. George had kissed her. How could he kiss her? Kiss Hermione like it didn't matter to Fred. It mattered to Fred. It mattered greatly to Fred to see his twin brother kiss the girl he loved. "Loved? The girl he loved?" Fred did a double take. When did that thought slip into his mind? He didn't like Hermione. She was.. "Staring after her isn't going to make her stay or know that you have feelings for her Fred." Fred jumped as Harry's face came into view beside him. "I don't know what you're talking about Harry." He shrugged.

"You obviously just mentally murdered George after he kissed Hermione but don't delay it for too long Fred. I know Hermione, I figured out that she cares for you but you are hurting her. We'll be leaving in an hour's time. Talk to her before it or I may not be able to help you anymore." Harry spoke clearly & walked up the staircase. Fred heaved a deep sigh. They were already leaving. He may not see Hermione again.. for a long time. Deciding that he had to speak to her Fred took one step forward & was interrupted by a number of small pops in the living room.

"Fred! George! Ron! Harry! Hermione! Ginny!" his mum's worried voice echoed through the house. All of them came running down & found Mrs Weasley looking highly harried her round face crimson. "What is it Mum?" Fred patted her back. "The Death Eaters.. They may have figured out this hiding place. We may not be able to hide out here safely or protect Harry. Fred, George, Ginny & I will be hiding out at Aunty Muriel's for a while. Harry, Ron & Hermione you have to apparate to Hogwarts. Minerva is waiting with the Aurors there. MOVE! Right now!" Mrs Weasley bellowed as no one else made any movement to pack their belongings.

Fred saw Hermione's face pale & her eyes met his for a brief moment before she took Harry's outstretched hand & disappeared from sight. Fred was bustled upstairs by his mother his heart aching as he realized that he had lost his chance to let Hermione know that he did like her.

"Will they be alright?" Fred asked his mother when the quartet apparated safely to Aunt Muriel's cottage by the beach. The older woman was nowhere in sight and Fred realized that she had probably gone into hiding since she had a made a mortal enemy of Bellatrix Lestrange years ago when Voldemort was still in power.

"I don't know Fred. We can only hope that Harry, Ron & Hermione are safe and away from the eyes of the Death Eaters. I know that He-Who-Must-Not-Be Named has put on a bounty on all their three heads." Molly Weasley collapsed against the couch in the living room her usually round smiling face ashen with fear & frustration. Fred exchanged a look with George. He knew that they both were thinking of Hermione.

Fenrir Greyback's near capture of her had proved to Fred what he had long suspected along with all of the Order, Hermione was valuable to Harry Potter & the fact that she was a Muggleborn witch with formidable knowledge & power of her own Voldemort obviously wanted to get rid of her first & foremost. Icy fingers of fear grabbed Fred's heart causing it clench painfully. Hermione was in such grave danger every moment of her being out in the open with Harry and Ron gave an image of a sword hanging over her head by a thread. "Come back safe and sound Hermione. Just come back." Fred knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him but he had to utter those words at least as a comfort to himself for a few moments.

4 Months Later

Hermione took out the small moving photograph that she kept carefully hidden in the back pocket of her jeans. It was a picture of the entire Weasley clan including Harry & her taken on Harry's birthday celebration. She was standing between Fred & George whose hair turned from neon orange back to their original red; she was at least a foot & a half shorter than them & was laughing at their antics. With both their arms draped around her shoulders. Hermione looked happy. A feeling that she had stopped feeling the moment she left The Burrow on the Hocrux hunt 4 months ago. She missed Fred & George. Fred quite a bit more but his memories also brought back the painful reality that he would never love her or see her as someone worthy of being his girlfriend.

Hermione felt angry at herself for harbouring those kinds of feelings for Fred even though he clearly made it obvious through his actions that he wasn't interested in her. On the other hand George who had kissed her just before they left The Burrow lingered heavily on Hermione's mind. He was such sweet guy and he liked her but Hermione's feelings for Fred stood in the way.

Blinking back her tears she folded the picture & placed it back into her pocket. She double checked the spells around the surrounding area & heard Harry & Ron murmur between them inside the tent. With a deep sad sigh Hermione fiddled with her wand her thoughts undoubtedly on the man who had stolen her heart & his twin who seemed to love her the way he didn't.

The past four months had been harsh, draining and arduous. Hermione didn't have a mirror to check her reflection but she knew that she looked terrible. Haggard & sleep-deprived just like Harry & Ron looked. The trio didn't stay for more than a few days at one venue and they took turns to keep watch while the others rested and brainstormed over the various locations of the Hocruxes.

Ron's temper had gotten increasingly worse as the days drew on and Harry as well as Hermione was having trouble handling his tantrums. The previous night Ron had flown into a right old temper tantrum because she had made a dinner out of hand picked wild berries & fish that she caught by bracing the icy cold water. Hermione felt a little surge of anger as she recalled the incident where Ron had ate the meal while constantly complaining about the terrible quality of the food.

Hermione realized that Harry felt guilty about dragging her and Ron on the hunt and tried her best to encourage him whenever he was feeling down. Unlike Ron Hermione was mentally prepared for the hardships they would have to encounter. Her tenacious nature refused to complain at the lack of proper food and Hermione spent all her time poring over the Tales of Beetle The Bard that Dumbledore had left her in his will. Closing her eyes Hermione hurriedly wiped away the tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

She felt the leaves rustle beneath her feet & turned around with her wand outstretched. Harry & Ron emerged from the tent carrying a small pink cake with 18 candles on it. "Happy birthday Hermione!" they greeted her as she burst into tears shocking them both. "Hey what's wrong?" Harry asked her quietly. Ron patted her back awkwardly. "I just miss everyone back home. I mean The Burrow as well as my own home & parents. I'm thankful for you two though. At least I don't feel like a total orphan." Hermione wiped her eyes.

"Don't say that Hermione. You always have us, me, Harry, my family.." Ron told her not meeting her eyes; he was obviously ashamed by the way he had acted for the past few weeks. She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you Ron. Thank you Harry." She squeezed both their hands. However before they could react a loud crack reverberated through the woods & four large figures apparated right in front of them breaking the barrier of spells that Hermione had placed upon their secluded campsites. "Well well well.. what do we have here?" a raspy voice broke the stunned silence as Fenrir Greyback's leering bulk walked into the moonlight.

"It's her birthday today. I miss her." Ginny sighed staring at the large portrait of the Weasleys taken at The Burrow during Harry's birthday. Fred & George had it enlarged & put it up in Ginny's bedroom when she had burst into tears one day during dinner saying how much she missed her best friend Hermione, her Harry & her annoying brother Ron. "We miss her too." Fred & George replied in unison their eyes on Hermione who was standing between them laughing openly her eyes crinkling up in their familiar lovable way.

"I wonder how she's celebrating it.. she must be lonely without her own parents or all of us. She only has Harry & Ron and I know how much Hermione loves to be a part of a happy family." Ginny wiped her eyes on her t-shirt. She was usually a girl who didn't weep but for Hermione she would. "When she returns we'll make sure that she gets her happy family." George said firmly. Fred glanced at him catching his drift. George missed that bushy haired witch almost as much as Fred did. Or perhaps even more. He had found one of Hermione's handkerchief's under George's pillow & it confirmed his doubts that his twin had fallen head over heels for her.

They both would have to have a talk with Hermione when she returned. Though Fred knew he wanted Hermione to pick him he realized that George was the one who hadn't hurt her, he was always sweet to her unlike himself. "He deserves her more." He dropped his gaze not spotting the knowing glint in Ginny's eyes despite them shining with tears. "Fred, George, Ginny! Your father is back. Dinner!" Mrs Weasley called from the hallway. Holding their baby sister's hand the twins led her down to dinner their thoughts once again straying over to a particular someone. Something didn't feel right. It felt as though.. Hermione was in danger.

Hermione's blood went cold as Fenrir Greyback's hold on her arm tightened into a painful vice. "Tonight Miss Bella is going to be ecstatic that we have found her a Mudblood & her king Potter & sidekick Weasely." He rasped at her. Hot tears stinging the back of her eyes Hermione glanced sideways at Ron who was deathly pale & Harry whose jaw was set & eyes blazing with fury. She had used a curse on him that hid his scar & transfigured him into a human troll to help him buy more time but it hadn't seemed to work.

Fenrir recognized her & licking his lewd mouth full of sharp yellowish teeth had apparated the 3 of them along with himself & his werewolf cronies to the Malfoy Manor. Knowing that she was running out of time she whispered to Harry & Ron. "Whatever happens don't try to put yourselves in danger. Especially you Harry." She held back her tears as Harry's vivid green eyes widened in comprehension. "No.. Hermi.." he croaked while Ron turned into a deeper shade of ash. They hardly had any more time to even say a word more when Bellatrix strolled in followed by Draco & his mother Narcissa.


	9. Escape from Malfoy Manor

**A/N : Thank you for the review! :) I'm glad that you enjoy my work. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Thank you also to those who have favourited & followed my story. Once again I'd like to say thanks because your support means a lot to me and always inspires me to do my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Bellatrix would have gone through the Veil instead of Sirius. Grrr..**

Hermione held back a gasp when she spotted the goblin Griphook being dragged along by what seemed to be invisible ropes behind Bellatrix. It would mean that the sword of Gryffindor was somewhere in the Malfoy manor. Bellatrix's eyes widened with glee as they fell upon Hermione's face. She obviously recognised her & Hermione's face paled when she noticed Bellatrix smirking at her a plan obviously forming behind those thick hooded eyes. "Keep Potter & Weasley in the dungeon. Wormtail!" She barked.

Hermione glared at the small balding man who came scurrying up his wand in his right hand made purely of silver. "As you wish Miss Lestrange." He gave a simpering bow & dragged Ron and Harry away suspending them on the same kind of invisible bindings that were holding Griphook prisoner. Now that Ron & Harry were out of sight Bellatrix turned her sight to Hermione who was still in the chokehold of Fenrir Greyback. "Release her Greyback." She told him coolly fingering her wand lovingly. Hermione fell to the floor her knees colliding painfully with the cool smooth rock of the Malfoy's living room.

"Now.. Let's have some fun with the Mudblood." She raised her wand lazily & Hermione felt an excruciating pain shoot through her entire body. Someone screamed, a long drawn out chilling scream. Hermione realized it was her who was screaming, the pain so intense she could feel it in every cell. The last thing Hermione heard was Bellatrix's insane cackle & everything swam in darkness.

Fred, George & Ginny were waiting for their father who was having a rather loud argument with Kingsley Shacklebolt in the living room of Aunty Muriel's. Mrs Weasley kept looking over the top of the twins' heads where the two men stood. Mr Weasley was deathly pale as Kingsley murmured something to him in his deep baritone. "Where are they now? How did you know? The source who is the source? Are they alive?" he asked weakly.

Fred felt a cold sweat break out all over his body. It couldn't be.. it couldn't be that Hermione along with Harry & Ron were captured by Voldemort could it? "What's going on?" George's expression mirrored Fred's. Mr Weasley walked into the dining hall sweating profusely his expression grim.

"Molly.. Harry, Ron & Hermione have been captured by Fenrir Greyback. We're afraid they'll bring them straight to Bellatrix or worse You-Know-Who." he rushed to his wife as Mrs Weasley let out an ear splitting scream of panic. Fred's blood went cold. His Hermione was at the mercy of Fenrir Greyback an extremely cruel & vindictive werewolf whose biggest happiness was torturing his victims till they begged for death. He had a particular venomous agenda against Muggleborns thanks to being a part of the insane circle spearheaded by Bellatrix Lestrange.

"No.." George breathed comforting Ginny who had screamed at the same time as Mrs Weasley. "Hermione.." Fred blinked back his tears trying to swallow the nausea & fear that had welled up inside his stomach. "Come back to us.." he heard George say almost inaudibly & Fred spotted a tear rolling down his twin's cheek.

"Hermione! Hermione!" she heard a couple of voices yelling her name. Her eyes were screwed up so tight that they were watering along with her tears that flowed freely down her cheeks. Hermione was in terrible numbing pain. Bellatrix had tortured her for over an hour with her Cruciatus curse reviving Hermione every time she had fainted so that she would conscious to feel the searing pain ribbing through her every cell.

Hermione felt her left arm throbbing with an increasing ache.. She knew what was there. She could feel the droplets of blood steadily dripping onto the stone floor of the Malfoy manor's living room. "Mudblood." Bellatrix had held her head up as she carved the words out onto Hermione's arm watching Hermione scream in pain as the words glistened with fresh blood. Hermione's body ached with pain, every single inch of it. Her hands & legs littered with fresh cuts made by Fenrir Greyback's silver dagger that was so thin that it cut through flesh causing the most pain to its victims. Hermione however refused to bow down to the torture. She hadn't told Bellatrix anything related to the Order of The Phoenix, the location of the sword of Gryffindor nor had she divulged the names & identities of the members of the Order to her despite her continuous torture.

Hermione was now lying on the cold floor trying to stop the physical pain from overwhelming her sense of logic. She spotted her wand a few feet away & Griphook lay binded beside it. Bellatrix was now conversing with her sister & Draco. "Call him. Call him now." She was whispering to Draco who looked even paler than usual, his face gaunt & colourless. "We can't call him unless we're absolutely sure we cannot extract any more information from them." Narcissa hissed.

"Alright then.. I'll have to murder this Mudblood myself." Bellatrix let out another cackle. "Cru.." she didn't have any time to complete her curse when the dungeon door burst open & Hermione saw two figures darting forwards lead by a tiny figure in a neon green toga top. Dobby. Dobby was with Ron & Harry. "Hermione!" Harry's face came into view. He had a bad cut on the side of his cheek his green eyes flashing with worry & anger. "Harry.." she smiled at him weakly. "I'm going to kill that bitch!" Harry roared helping Hermione up.

She could hardly stand but her determination to escape overwrote her pure physical exhaustion. She looked around & saw that Harry had disarmed Draco & stunned both him & his mother Narcissa. Fenrir was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor a large broken vase lying by his head, Dobby was rubbing his hands in satisfaction. Ron was engaged in a battle with Bellatrix & she was obviously winning. "Ron.. be careful.." she croaked.

Dobby however rushed to Ron's aid before Hermione had finished her warning. With a snap of his fingers he had Bellatrix disarmed. "You shall not hurt Harry Potter or his friends anymore Miss Lestrange." Dobby threatened. Bellatrix's eyes narrowed & she made no move to attack any further. However just as Dobby was about to disapparate with them Bellatrix grabbed the sharp dagger of Fenrir's lying at her feet & had hurled it at the group. Hermione felt the familiar tug around her navel & everything went black once more.

Fred was quiet as he watched his parents conversing in low tones with Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lupin & Tonks soon arrived after they had received news of the capture of Harry, Ron & Hermione by Fenrir Greyback. Lupin's face was exceptionally grave as he had been the one who had bitten Lupin when he was a young boy & caused his lycanthropy.

"He has a taste for young girls especially Muggleborns." Lupin's words caused Fred's heart to sink down to his toes. George on the other end of the couch hurriedly wiped his own tears away. Fred held back his own tears. He knew without a word that both he & George were fearing Hermione's safety the most. Ron was a pureblood wizard, Harry was too valuable to Voldemort for Fenrir to hurt him but Hermione was a young Muggleborn witch. She could be.. "NO! She can't be!" Fred told himself biting his own tongue.

A sudden flash of silver light appeared in the middle of the room & a majestic peacock Patronus emerged from it. "Harry, Ron & Hermione are safe. Hermione is seriously injured. Location: Shell Cottage." Bill's deep voice spoke from within the peacock. Everyone crumpled with relief & then sat up with worried expressions. Hermione was seriously injured?

"Fred & George leave with your father for Shell Cottage. Ginny & I will pack some of Ron, Harry & Hermione's belongings and apparate there soon. Come Ginny!" Ginny didn't need to be told twice. Fred & George rushed towards the fireplace each grabbing a handful of Floo powder. Fred's heart thumped painfully inside his ribcage. "I hope she's alright." He heard George murmur before disappearing into the emerald green flames.


	10. Scars That Won't Heal

A/N: Thank you for the review 'Guest'. I'm always happy to hear from my readers who take their time off to review my stories. :) Hope you like this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & never will.

Everyone gathered around Shell Cottage's cosy living room had practically the same expressions. Worry, horror & fear. Harry & Ron who were feeling up to the task had recounted the entire encounter with Fenrir Greyback & Bellatrix Lestrange to the crowd consisting of Bill, Fleur, Mr & Mrs Weasley, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley, Fred, George as well as Ginny and Dobby who had survived the dagger by Bellatrix with a rather deep cut on his right shoulder but nothing more.

Ollivander, Luna Lovegood & Griphook who had also been rescued by Dobby were resting in their respective bedrooms. Fred's tears were held back with great difficulty when Harry in a choked voice recanted how Bellatrix Lestrange had tortured Hermione for hours with the Cruciatus Curse as well as cutting her with Fenrir's lethal dagger trying to make her talk. "That bitch!" Lupin roared slamming his fist onto the coffee table. Everyone stared at him. Lupin was usually calm & collected but right now he looked furious.

"Hermione bore with the Cruciatus curse for hours & never talked?" Kingsley looked awestruck. He barely knew even full grown adults who could endure that curse for more than half an hour & not divulge information. "She was in so much pain." Ron was openly crying. Harry nodded his own tears streaming freely down his cheeks. Hermione's screams were still echoing inside his head. "The healer from St Mungo's is now tending to her. Ellie is an old friend of mine, she'll take care of her." Mrs Weasley said in between her sobs as her husband comforted her.

Fred looked at George, he was holding a sobbing Ginny in his arms his lower lip trembling precariously. Fred wanted to rush in & hug Hermione but he knew she needed medical attention after all the pain she had gone through. Everyone sat in silence waiting for the healer to emerge from Hermione's bedroom. "She iz in a bad state.." Fleur who had gone to check on Hermione told the room her eyes watering.

The healer Ellie a heavyset woman in her forties with a very kind face & grey motherly eyes emerged from the room an hour later & with her came Hermione in one of Ginny's sleeveless pink nightgown. Fred saw with a very painful tug of his heart that she looked pale & tired. "Hermione.." Lupin was the first to reach her. He led her gently to the couch & asked her to take a seat.

"Hi everyone." She said weakly. "Miss Granger here insisted that she comes with me as I tell you about her condition. She says she considers all of you her family so she doesn't want to hide anything from you all." Ellie said consulting her clipboard. Everyone stared at Hermione who gave a tired smile. Fred ached to be closer to her, to hold her, kiss her & comfort her.. heal her but he restrained himself. He saw that George also had the same thoughts as he took a step towards Hermione but stopped himself.

"Miss Granger here has been subjected to the.. the Cruciatus curse." Ellie glanced at Hermione with a very sad expression. "She.. Miss Granger will not be able to have any children in the future as her body doesn't have the ability anymore. The scars from the curses especially on her left arm are.. I'm afraid permanent.. Her body is extremely weak & she needs all the support she can get. Both physical & emotional." Ellie told the stunned room. Hermione was crying.. her head bent & Fred couldn't hold back any longer. He was about to rush to her when Kingsley spoke. "Scar on the left arm?" Kingsley questioned.

Hermione looked up at everyone. "This." She answered her voice trembling & there was a collective gasp as the words still shining with blood was reflected under the light. "MUDBLOOD". "She carved this into your arm?" Tonks sounded horrified. "While keeping me conscious with a spell." Hermione trembled. Ginny ran to her with a strangled sob & threw her arms around Hermione. For a few minutes the only sounds in the room were Ginny's sobs. "What a cruel vindictive bitch. She needs to be beheaded while being kept conscious." Ron spat.

"RON!" Mrs Weasley spluttered. "He's right." Mr Weasley said his voice both furious & horrified. "To do such horrible torture to a 18 year old young girl is just not human." Kingsley shook his head his gaze full of sympathy. "Hermione iz a verry strong girl. I'm proud of her.. I wil take care of her." Fleur's French accent sounded beside Fred. She walked up with Hermione & hugged her tightly. "She'll stay at Shell Cottage for now. She's too weak to be transferred & it's also the safest place. You don't mind do you Bill?" Mr Weasley turned to Bill.

"Not at all. We'll take care of her." Bill nodded to Fleur. "I want to stay." Fred & George said simultaneously. Everyone stared at both of them. "Well.. if they want to stay. They can keep Hermione company with Ginny & help Fleur out." Mr Weasley gave his twin sons a strange look.

Fifteen minutes later arrangements had been made. Fred & George would remain behind with Ginny to take care of Hermione as well as the other injured people. Mr & Mrs Weasley were to hold an emergency Order meeting at their household with Lupin, Tonks & Kingsley following them. Bill had been given the task of liaising with the goblins as they had rescued Griphook & he was still in the midst of recovering.

Hermione sat on the couch as each of the people in the room came to her & hugged her. "You are a brave brave young woman. I'll visit you with Nymphadora whenever we can." Lupin had kissed her forehead while Tonks hugged her for so long that Lupin had to separate her from Hermione. Mr & Mrs Weasley had both hugged her & Mrs Weasley also had to be pried off Hermione by her husband as she sobbed into Hermione's hair. "Thank you Hermione." Kingsley had shook her hand gratefully.

Ron & Harry were preparing to accompany Mr & Mrs Weasley since they both were well & the Order members needed them to recount their experiences once more for record keeping & strategy towards beating Voldemort. Harry planted a kiss on her forehead while Ron hugged her awkwardly. Ginny never left her side through all that & Hermione felt her best friend's reassuring hold on her hand. When everyone had left except Ginny & Fred and George Fleur excused herself to prepare hot soup for all of the injured. Ginny reluctantly left Hermione's side after Fleur called her to help out in the kitchen.

"Go on.." Hermione smiled at her. "I'll be right back." Ginny said hugging her fiercely. Hermione watched her go & turned back and finally realized that she was alone in the room with Fred & George both of whom were staring at her their faces contorted in pain. The three of them sat in awkward silence for a while until Hermione broke it. "I came back guys." She told them softly & felt a rush of feet as George embraced her tightly. "Not in this state Hermione.. not like this." She felt him shudder.

"I'll survive don't worry George." She told him & heard him chuckle through his tears. Her eyes fell on Fred across the room who had tears streaming down his cheeks. He looked away hastily wiping them off when he saw Hermione's gaze on him. "Have you been up to any mischief lately Fred?" she asked him her tone still soft. "Without you nagging at us it wasn't much fun." Fred walked towards the couch & sat down beside Hermione. Their eyes met once again & Hermione felt a pang of pain that had nothing to do with her wounds. She had almost forgotten that he didn't feel for her what she felt for him.

Turning her gaze away from Fred she gently gave George a push so that he'd untangle him from her. "Sorry Granger.." he whispered hoarsely & Hermione chortled. "Will you two perform some tricks for me?" Hermione asked. They immediately obliged. Out of the corner of his eye Fred saw Hermione smile faintly at the whizzing fireworks her eyes still overflowing with untold pain. He spotted George doing the same & felt a painful clench in his heart. George loved her. He had never seen his twin cry this way for anyone before. George loved Hermione & he deserved her more than Fred felt he deserved her. He could still see that she was hurting from his behaviour after her confession, she looked away when their gazes met but not before Fred saw the hurt in those large chocolate eyes. He saw her lean on the couch & close her eyes after a few minutes.

Soon Hermione was asleep on Bill's couch not even waking up after the bangs of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fireworks. Fred & George stopped immediately when she had fallen asleep. Ginny entered the room with a bowl of soup & raised her eyebrows at the fireworks whizzing above her brothers heads. "She wanted us to perform for her." George explained & Ginny nodded with a small smile. "She's asleep though. How can she drink this?" the fragrance of hot chicken soup lingered in the air.

"Just leave it here. We'll heat it up when she wakes up. Go get some sleep Ginny, we'll stay with Hermione." Fred ushered his sister away but not before she stopped & gave them both an appraising look. "If you two love her you better tell her." She left leaving Fred & George in an awkward silence. They walked over to Hermione's sleeping figure & Fred waved his wand wordlessly.

A couple of pillows & a thick blanket zoomed out of one of the rooms & neatly lodged themselves around Hermione. George sat down on left side of the couch & held Hermione's left hand while Fred sat down on the other side & took her right hand into his large ones. Still not saying a word to each other they closed their eyes listening to the soft shallow breathing of the witch between them. They weren't going to fight each other, no. That wasn't going to happen with Hermione in such a situation. They both would love her twice as much and heal her pain. Occupied with thoughts of how they would heal Hermione each twin drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	11. Start The Healing

A: N: Sorry for the delayed update guys. I had to do some settling in for my job in a different place and it's been keeping me crazy busy. I may not be able to update everyday but I'll try to do it as much as possible. :) Thank you for reading, reviewing and subscribing and favouriting. 3

BellatrixD: Thanks for reviewing as usual. :) haha I'm glad you like reading this story. I do have some sweet and sour things planned out for the future chapters. Enjoy reading it!

everlastingtrueromance: Aww.. Thank you so much! That's really a big compliment. I hope you enjoy the latest chapter.

Guest : Yes thank you for pointing that out. I shall pay closer attention to that aspect in my writing.

Guest : Dobby's death is something I never quite got over in the books along with Fred's, Remus's and Sirius's. :( That's why I made him live in this story. He's such a cute funny character. Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy the latest chapter.

Disclaimer: No. I don't own Harry Potter or else none of my favourite characters would have died and ALL of them did except Hermione. Tsk tsk.

Hermione woke up feeling slightly well rested, her body still ached but she didn't feel like she was on the verge of death any longer. Both her hands were pinned down by something firm and warm. She opened her eyes a crack looking around slowly. She was surrounded by two identical redheads holding her both her hands. Fred and George. They had kept her company as she slept through the night. Fred's hand clutched hers and it was resting on his heart. George on the other hand had her hand near his cheek as he slept on.

Hermione's head was on his shoulder and she moved away gently. She felt oddly comforted at the thought that she had not one but two men who cared so much about her. Even if the one she loved didn't feel the same way. Feeling her stir the twins both gave simultaneous yawns and opened their bright blue eyes. "Good morning Hermione." George greeted her his lips brushing the top of her head. He held onto her hand. Hermione turned towards Fred who was observing them with a rather sad expression, he released Hermione's hand from his grasp and turned away hurriedly. Her face fell.

"Good morning Hermyohnin.. How iz your body feeling?" Fleur blustered in wearing an extremely ugly flowered apron that looked resplendent on her ravishing form. "I'm still aching all over.." Hermione gave a tired yawn. "You're still bleeding.." George looked worriedly at her scar that was still bleeding 'MUDBLOOD'. "Ellie said it was a cursed cut. It won't ever heal properly." Hermione blinked back the tears forming in her eyes. She had to live with the scar for all her life, it was something that she still hadn't wrapped her head around properly even after so many hours.

"You're still lovely just like Bill." Fleur remarked simply as she dabbed a rather pungent potion onto Hermione's cut. The bleeding seemed to stop slightly. Hermione smiled. That was true. Despite Fleur's bimbo behaviour she had still loved and accepted Bill though he had been badly disfigured by Fenrir Greyback during an operation. "Thank you Fleur." She thanked the older woman. "Iz nothing Hermyohnin.. You ztill have Fred & George. Zey both love you like Bill luves mi." Fleur gave Hermione a kiss before floating out of the room leaving behind an ethereal silver glow.

Hermione looked at the twins who were both avoiding her gaze. She couldn't believe that either of them could love her like Bill loved Fleur. Fleur was well.. Fleur. She was so ethereally beautiful, graceful and elegant. Hermione Granger wasn't ravishing, graceful or elegant. She was just a boring bookworm. "I'm sorry if she made it awkward." Hermione was ashamed. "There is no shame in loving someone." Fred spoke up so strongly that Hermione's head shot up. "Yes especially when it is a young woman as amazing as you." George added in an equally strong tone.

"Do you both love me then?" Hermione asked despite her own insecurities and she saw both of them look away once again. Hermione sighed at her own stupidity. "I'm hungry. Let's have some breakfast." She told them quietly. The twins murmured their replies still unable to meet her eyes.

Fred watched Hermione through the whole meal. She was eating her oatmeal looking exhausted and kept her head down all the time. He couldn't help but miss the old Hermione. The one who had hummed to herself during breakfast, the one who always caught his eye at the right moment her full cheeks flushing slightly as he winked at her, this Hermione looked as if she was tired of life itself.

"Can you blame her after what she went through?" Fred stared down at his own oatmeal listlessly. She had been tortured, revived and tortured even more by that crazy bitch Bellatrix. "She can't have kids.." the horrific thought slipped into Fred's mind again. She was only 18, she had to have a bright future in front of her, to find the man she loved, have a family with him, to just be happy yet she had been told that she would remain barren because her body was too weak to bear children anymore.

Fred would never admit to anyone even to George but he had been recently having frequent dreams about Hermione and himself holding a bunch of mischievous children with flaming red hair & chocolate brown eyes. He had dreamt of having a family with her but how could he talk of his deepest desires to her when she was so obviously broken?

"Mione.." he heard George speak softly. It was then Fred noticed that she was crying silently over her oatmeal. "What's wrong?" Fred asked her and despite himself he reached out & touched her hand. However Hermione only sniffled in response. "We need to take her out." George whispered as the twins convened at the stove using the pretext of helping themselves to more oatmeal.

"Let's go for a picnic by the seaside. The sea air will do Hermione a lot of good and help her relax." Fred suggested. His twin gave him a huge approving smile. "Yes! That's a brilliant idea Gred. Let's have a picnic with all of Hermione's favourite food." George grinned. "Do you think she'll come?" Fred glanced over his shoulder at Hermione who was wiping her eyes hastily when her tears started flowing into her oatmeal. His heart ached so intensely at that moment that he had to blink back tears of his own.

Seeing Hermione break even more every passing second made Fred feel helpless. Was there nothing he could do to stop her pain and ease her suffering? Did he have to watch it unfold in front of his very eyes? "We can't let her suffer and just sit by." George put Fred's thoughts into words. "We'll have to try to make her laugh." Fred made up his mind and saw the same determined expression on George's handsome face.

"Here wear this. No no.. how about this?" Ginny held up two sundresses, one pale pink and the other a bright yellow. "I don't know Ginny. I don't think I'm even up for an outing. Maybe I should tell Fred and George that I want to stay back at the cottage." Hermione stared at her pale reflection tiredly. She had lost a large amount of blood after the torture at Malfoy Manor and it was showing clearly on her face.

"Nonsense. Fred and George planned this picnic for you, so that you can have some fresh air and enjoy the scenery to take your mind off things." Ginny gave Hermione a quick worried glance. Her best friend's eyes had completely lost their sparkle and it worried Ginny greatly. That fight, that sparkle defined Hermione yet now it was gone. "I shouldn't even be wearing sundresses with all those scars on my body right now." Hermione stared at the dresses apprehensively.

"Wear a sweater or cardigan over it Hermione. Come on.. you HAVE to get out of this cottage for a while and get your mind off things." Ginny's frustration had started showing openly. Hermione blinked at her and Ginny turned the colour of her flaming red hair. "Sorry Hermione. I just want to see you smile again and you probably won't be able to do it if you sit in your room alone. Your mind will wander back to those horrid moments." Ginny sat down beside Hermione placing her hand over Hermione's comfortingly. Hermione bit her lip. Ginny was definitely correct. All Hermione had been able to think about was the horrible torture inflicted upon her by Bellatrix on the cold hard floor of the Malfoy Manor.

Every time she closed her eyes she felt a searing pain through her entire body and the 'MUDBLOOD' scar on her arm started bleeding afresh. "Alright Ginny. I'll go with Fred and George for the picnic. You're right, I need to take my mind off painful things and relax." Hermione conceded defeat and took the two sundresses from Ginny. "Now tell me which one should I wear?" she smiled at Ginny who brightened instantly. "Wear the yellow one and here.. put these on as well." Ginny handed a pair of small silver hoops to Hermione.

After she had changed into the yellow sundress and slipped on the silver hoops Hermione let Ginny do her makeup. Fifteen minutes later Hermione stared at her reflection surprised at the change in her appearance. The makeup was light yet flattering, Hermione no longer looked exhausted and the colour was back in her cheeks thanks to some expert stroke of blush. "You look beautiful!" Ginny nodded approvingly.

"Gred have you prepared the macaroni and cheese? You know how much Hermione loves that." George looked up from where he was cutting pieces of chocolate cake and neatly stacking them in a box with a cooling charm. "Of course Forge. Don't forget the chocolate cake, bacon sandwiches and lemonade." Fred answered packing the picnic mat and a large red umbrella. He was looking forward to spending some time with Hermione even if it meant it was with George going with both of them.

"I also packed some of our pranks including fireworks to finish off the picnic in the evening." George patted his sweater pocket and Fred gave him a thumbs up. "She's ready." Ginny walked into the kitchen with Hermione and Fred did a double take. Despite her inherent exhaustion she looked beautiful in her pale yellow sundress coupled with a dark grey sweater. "You look really beautiful." George stood up his blue eyes sparkling as he went towards Hermione and gave her a long hug. Fred quelled the jealousy welling up inside him and glanced away concentrating on packing the picnic basket.

"All my favourite food." Fred heard a soft voice beside him and he saw Hermione placing a box of Bertie Borts Every Flavoured Beans into the picnic basket. "We prepared it especially for you." Fred answered his eyes on her gentle profile. How had he not noticed how beautiful the girl beside him was before? The thing that set Hermione apart from the rest of the girls Fred had laid eyes on was her incredible inner strength. After learning about what she had gone through in Malfoy Manor Fred had to admit that he was falling in love with her heart and spirit even more than he already had.

"You're an incredibly strong girl." Fred said aloud and Hermione turned to stare at him the surprise evident in her large brown eyes. "You are. After everything you went through.. I don't think even I would have been able to go through what you did without cracking yet look at you.. I'm proud of you." Fred said seriously. Hermione was silent for a moment before giving him a small smile. "Thank you Fred." She said softly her eyes gaining the sparkle for just a brief second. "Shall we go beautiful?" George called out from behind them heaving a large picnic basket. Fred nodded and heaved the second picnic basket. Hermione followed them to the fireplace where Fleur and Ginny were waiting.

"Have fun you three. Fred and George take good care of Hermione okay? Her medicinal potions are also packed inside this bag. Remember to give them to her after a meal. Ointment for any pain from the scars are inside as well." Ginny handed Fred a small brown leather pouch. "Aye aye Captain. We'll take good care of her!" George gave Ginny a two finger salute. Hermione hugged both Fleur and Ginny before taking each of Fred and George's extended arm. With a loud crack the trio disapparated and Ginny turned to Fleur with a triumphant smile. "See I told you that I could convince her." Ginny grinned while Fleur gave her a thumbs up sign.

"Wow." Hermione inhaled deeply her large eyes taking in the breath taking sight in front of her. The twins had apparated them at a spot on the cliff overlooking the seaside down below. The bright blue sky seemed to join the frothy dark grey waves out in the horizon while the sun smiled down at Hermione gracing her with its friendly sunshine. Hermione felt the cool grass beneath the pair of thin flats that adorned her feet and shivered slightly at the salty tangy breeze that whipped her dress around her ankles. "It's beautiful isn't it? Bill is a lucky sod that he has both Fleur and this scenery to wake up to every single day." George heaved the picnic basket down and grabbed his wand. With a quick swish of it he had set up the picnic mat and used a warming charm so that the cold wet dew from the grass didn't seem through the mat.

Fred set down the vials of potion in the leather pouch gently and then set down his picnic basket slightly more roughly. "Hermione.. Come on. Have a seat." Fred conjured up a large fat cushion for Hermione to rest on. He had noticed from the way she walked that Hermione was sore in places that she wouldn't speak of. "Thank you Fred." Hermione had to smile at his thoughtfulness, after being roughly pressed upon the floor of Malfoy Manor Hermione was having difficulty sitting and walking due to a small bruise on her lower back. Fred's cushion would help her sit without applying pressure on the bruise.

"Ah we can't forget those cute feet." George waved his wand and a small fluffy foot cushion appeared and lodged itself under Hermione's feet. Laughing at George's smug expression Hermione removed her flats and wriggled her toes feeling the breeze tickling her soles. Fred and George watched her smiling to themselves. In these rare moments after her arduous time at Malfoy Manor they could see the flicker of the carefree happy girl Hermione Granger had been before everything the war brought hardened her. Yet Hermione wasn't heartless. Oh no she wasn't. She was still kind, caring and loyal to those she cared about but in regards to herself she had stopped attempting to make herself happy.

"You look the prettiest when you're smiling;." George took her delicate hands into his calloused ones and held it tightly. Hermione smiled up at him not noticing Fred's hesitant expression or his hand that was hovering close to her free hand. "Sadly I don't think I have many reasons to smile anymore." Hermione's eyes fell upon the little scars peppering her hands and arm. She let out a gasp when a large patch of red appeared on the left arm of her sweater turning the grey material into a deep brown.

"Oh no.." Fred and George chorused in unison. Hermione winced as she removed the sweater that she tossed aside hastily. The 'MUDBLOOD' scar had started bleeding afresh bright crimson droplets of blood flowing from the cut. "Dab it with some essence of Dittany." Hermione told Fred whose handsome face had paled as he rummaged through the pouch Ginny had handed him. George held her hand tighter his face equally pale as his twin his eyes full of pain. Hermione whimpered when Fred dabbed the cut with a cotton swab dipped in Dittany essence. "I'm so sorry Hermione." Fred apologised making his movements gentler and she bit her lip nodding her acceptance of his apology.

Fred watched the wound close up at the touch of the healing essence but a mere second later the wound opened up starting to drip droplets of crimson once more. "It keeps opening up." Fred exchanged a helpless glance with George. "It'll do that for a long time. Bellatrix wanted me to feel the pain for as long as I lived which is why this cut will keep bleeding." Hermione blinked back her tears that were threatening to spill over. She didn't want to cry in front of the twins, she hated feeling weak in front of those she loved and didn't want to cause them worry as well.

"Hermione.." Fred finally found the courage to take her hand into his own. "It's okay to cry you know.." George said softly. "We won't think any less of you if you express your pain." Fred added his tone gentle. With a loud heart wrenching sob Hermione bent over letting all of her pent up pain dissolve into tears. Fred and George tightened their hold over her hands their large hands warm and comforting but the two didn't speak a word more to Hermione. They merely sat by holding her hand as she cried her heart out moving only occasionally to wipe the tears from their own eyes.


End file.
